Cuando hablamos de amor
by Alega
Summary: No lo supo comprender la primera vez, pero no podía llegar a equivocarse toda su vida. El hombre en penumbras y él, tan negado a aceptarlo como parte de sí mismo. Realmente podía atreverse a dar el primer paso, sin pensar, sin mirar a atrás, murmurando un nombre y un deseo. UKFr. Continuación de El ensueño. AU. Slash.
1. Capítulo 1

**Diclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia no es de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo 1**

Arthur le mandó a Francis el primer correo el lunes por la mañana. No tenía mucho que contarle, pero le parecía esencial comprobar que por aquel medio podían mantener el contacto. Al transcurrir una semana sin respuesta, volvió a mandarle otro, pensando que se habría perdido por la red (como si aquello fuera posible). Nunca recibió respuesta y, con el tiempo, lo dejó pasar.

Tenía otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparse. Por ejemplo, sus clases de guitarra avanzaban muy bien; él tenía verdadero talento y tanto el profesor como su amor propio no dejaban de repetírselo. Gilbert y Dylan también iban bien con sus respectivos instrumentos. Elizabeth se les unió unos meses después, cuando le hablaron de la banda. Ella sabía tocar el piano y le entusiasmaba participar. Lo discutieron largo rato: a Gilbert le parecía que una niña en la banda lo iba a arruinar todo, Dylan atacaba esa opinión argumentando que un teclado era necesario. Arthur zanjó la discusión explicando que de ningún modo habría una niña en la banda, pero que Elizabeth al fin de cuentas parecía un niño.

Cuando Elizabeth supo después cómo se referían a su falta de femineidad, le dio una paliza a cada uno. Con Elizabeth allí, Gilbert y Arthur podían luchar como si se tratara de un igual. Dylan, en cambio, lo evitaba, porque era el único que la veía como una chica y no estaba bien golpear a una.

La banda tuvo éxito pero con el tiempo. Cuando Arthur cumplió diecisiete años ya daban pequeños conciertos por su residencia y buscaban extenderse hacia clubes nocturnos. Gilbert era quien más contactos tenía, pero todos le exigían que cada miembro fuera mayor de edad para poder presentarse. Con lo cual, Dylan optó por pasar otro año más perfeccionándose para el momento adecuado.

Fue ese mismo año cuando Arthur se vio inundado por folletines de universidades. No sabía qué estudiar y menospreciaba los consejos de los adultos, incluso el de James, aunque toda la ayuda de su hermano mayor se limitó a insinuarle que se metiera en un curso de danza árabe. Su hermano se estaba licenciando en ingeniería química con el mejor promedio y sin nunca perderse ninguna de las rumbas de sus amigos, compañeros, conocidos y desconocidos. La estimación de sus hermanos menores estaba en su punto más alto.

Entonces llegó su padrino después de largo tiempo de ausencia. El encuentro no fue emotivo, ni su familia era dada a grandes exaltaciones, ni su padrino pareció haberlos echado de menos, pero con Arthur fue especial, recordando sus deberes con él. Le recomendó varias profesiones de valor hasta acabar escogiendo la de administración de empresas.

Arthur sabía que su padrino tenía una compañía, pero nunca se preocupó en preguntar cómo se llamaba. Y, de pronto, ya tenía futuro trabajo en aquel sitio sin nombre que permanecía envuelto en el misterio. O no, porque su padrino se encargó de explicarle todas sus preguntas.

Su empresa se llamaba Great British Tea Company, se encargaba de elaborar y distribuir té alrededor de todo Reino Unido y parte del exterior. Su padrino no era el único dueño, por supuesto, tenía su grupo de socios que Arthur no conocía todavía. Pronto llegaría el tiempo de dejar el puesto principal y de vivir de su jubilación, además de toda una vida de ganancias. Nunca se había casado, ni tenido hijos. Solo contaba con Arthur, quien aceptó la propuesta de su padrino. En un principio, ni siquiera podía imaginarse la clase de responsabilidad a la que se estaba encadenando. Para él, era una opción más realista y, sin duda, útil.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue ayudarle a elegir la universidad. Podría quedarse en Londres, pero su padrino consideraba que era mejor viajar y conocer mundo. Arthur nunca había salido de Inglaterra; solo una vez a Gales, y tampoco había especial distancia. Por lo tanto Arthur se vio en camino hacia Estados Unidos.

Se despidió de su familia, de sus amigos y de su novia, una chica francesa de piel morena y cabello negro como el azabache, que se llamaba Michelle y era un año menor. En realidad se alegraba de alejarse de ella por un tiempo, pues su relación no había pasado por su mejor momento.

Recorrieron Estados Unidos. A Arthur le gustó lo que consiguió, aunque se casaría con Nueva York si tuviera que escoger entre todas las ciudades. Se instalaron en un piso en un edificio situado en West Village, una zona perteneciente a Greenwich Village en Manhattan. Junto a la búsqueda de universidades se le unieron las fiestas a las que se encontró asistiendo; en algunas, por ser menor de edad,tuvo que colarse por influencia de su padrino. Allí perdió la virginidad, con una desconocida a la que estaba demasiado borracho como para preguntarle el nombre o recordar sus rasgos al día siguiente. Mientras iba revisando en dónde estudiaría, las fiestas se multiplicaron, e incluso llegó a asistir a las que se realizaban fuera de la zona en que vivía.

Fue en una de ellas donde ocurrió el encuentro. Bueno, en realidad hubo dos y el primero tiene que ver con el segundo. Se encontraba solo en una fiesta donde no conocía a nadie, habiendo bebido más de la cuenta, sentía su mundo girar y estar a punto de echarse a dormir en cualquier esquina que encontrara a su gusto. Lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque escuchó unas voces exaltadas a lo lejos; preguntándose si estarían peleando, fue hacia ellas. Por lo que pudo entender, un chico rubio había buscado pelea con otros dos mucho mayores que él y parecía creer que podría ganarles. Tal vez fuera por el sentimiento de lástima que sentía como cosa rara, o porque ya el alcohol le estaba obligando a obrar estupideces, pero el hecho fue que saltó al lado del chico rubio y se decidió a ayudarlo.

Nunca tuvieron oportunidad. Los otros los sobrepasaban en tamaño y en fuerza, Arthur ya estaba demasiado bebido como para coordinar con éxito, el otro rubio todavía era demasiado niño, a pesar de su tamaño de más del 1'70 y los músculos que eran perfectamente apreciables. Recibieron una paliza y los dejaron tirados en el suelo, magullados y, en el caso de Arthur, con una nariz rota. Aquel fue el comienzo de una amistad. Se presentaron y acordaron en que había sido loco y habría que repetirlo. Lo peor era que si bien Arthur tenía la excusa de estar hablando influenciado por el alcohol, el otro llamado Alfred no tenía ningún otro aliciente más que su idiotez.

-Serás imbécil, tú… -y acabó vomitando.

Se hubiera dormido de no haber sido Alfred, quien le zarandeó y decidió llevarlo a su casa. Arthur no tenía idea de sí mismo, tampoco de dónde vivía o qué era de su vida normalmente. Fue una suerte que Alfred viviera cerca, en una casa bastante bonita pero pequeña. Junto a su hermano, lo llevaron hacia su habitación y lo dejaron dormitando en el piso.

Al día siguiente Arthur se levantó con dolor de cuello pero fue lo de menos. El estómago le daba vueltas, la cabeza le martillaba y estaba seguro de que iba a morirse pronto. Por suerte, sobrevivió con los cuidados del hermano de Alfred, quien le atendió como si se hubiera tratado de su propia familia. También llamó a su padrino y le informó que estaba bien, que se había quedado a dormir en casa de unos amigos y se le había pasado avisarle. Su padrino se lo tomó a bien. Pensó que se tomaba demasiadas cosas bien, con tal no concernieran con dinero, hubiera podido decirle que estaba en la cárcel por golpear mujeres y hubiera seguido igual de tranquilo.

A media tarde ya se encontraba mejor. En todo este tiempo se la había pasado hablando con Alfred y su hermano de nombre Matthew sobre numerosos temas: sobre Inglaterra, su acento inglés (un tema muy _marica,_ pero se los dejó pasar), sobre su experiencia en Estados Unidos. A la vez Alfred y Matthew le hablaban sobre su vida. Quedaron en que sería genial encontrarse al día siguiente. Los dos hermanos no sabían nada de fútbol, pero sí de béisbol y, si bien a Arthur le daba igual ese deporte, sería la primera vez que lo jugaría y no iba a rechazar una invitación como esa.

Esa noche no tuvo ganas de asistir a otra fiesta. Prefería mantenerse alejado de ellas por los próximos días. El domingo por la mañana se encontró en casa de los hermanos Jones. Alfred ya estaba preparado para llevarlo al improvisado campo de béisbol que los vecinos de la zona construyeron hace años. Matthew llegó quince minutos después junto a otro chico que lo dejó sin aliento.

O lo dejó cuando después de varios segundos indagando en su mente por fin pudo reconocerlo. Era aquel antiguo vecino cuyo nombre se le escapaba, por los momentos. No parecía haber cambiado mucho en todos estos años. Sus facciones eran menos delicadas, pero seguía conservando el cabello largo como el de una chica, incluso Blanche lo tenía más corto ahora. Seguía siendo un poco más alto que Arthur, aunque la diferencia de altura ya no era tan drástica. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Era realmente él?

-¿Arthur? Matthew me contó tu accidente, ¿cómo sigues? ¿Te sientes bien?

Le sorprendió oírlo hablar en un inglés perfecto, aunque el acento francés estuviera allí.

-Es un amigo –Matthew se había sonrojado al decirlo-, vive al lado de nosotros. Y está muy seguro de que eres el mismo Arthur que conoció una vez en Inglaterra.

-Pero si hace lo mismo con todos los Arthur que conoce –repuso Alfred, quien estaba impaciente por irse de una vez-. Pero hablemos en el camino.

-¡No con todos! –exclamó Francis, un tanto avergonzado. Los dos hermanos le dirigieron una mirada de suspicacia que el chico no notó-. Pero tú, ¿lo eres? Vienes de Inglaterra, ¿me conoces? ¿me recuerdas?

-Eh… Francis, ¿no? –dijo, tentativamente-. Sí, te recuerdo. Eras el hijo de mi vecina.

-¡Eres tú! ¡Hablas como él! Bueno, no exactamente como el Arthur que conocí pero es lo mismo, ¿te puedo tomar de la mano?

Arthur no vio problemas en ello, se la tendió y Francis la tomó entre las suyas, recorriéndola con sus yemas. Se sentía registrado. La expresión de Francis no podía ocultar su felicidad, ni quería hacerlo. Estaba exuberante, y Arthur se sintió halagado de provocar esa reacción en alguien con más de tres años sin ver.

-¡Cuánto has crecido! Ya casi me vas a alcanzar y… -dijo, tocándole la cabeza en un acto sorpresivo e incómodo.

-¡Por dios! ¡Ya! ¡Hablen por el camino! –estalló Alfred-. Me alegro mucho por ustedes, pero nos van a ocupar el campo de seguir así.

-Es cierto. Vamos adelantándonos.

Matthew le tomó del brazo a Francis, aunque éste parecía querer seguir al lado de Arthur, quien se quedó a la altura de Alfred e intentó sacarle todo lo posible con respecto a su vecino, mientras el chico lo mareaba con lo fabuloso que era el béisbol y de la próxima liga.

Francis se había mudado a ese sitio después de un año en Estados Unidos. Su familia había comenzado a tener dificultades económicas debido a lo costoso del tratamiento que seguía todavía, que los forzó a instalarse en un lugar más barato para desarrollar su vida. De esa forma Francis los conoció a ambos. Matthew fue quien se encargó de mejorar su inglés, además de ayudarle a desplazarse por la ciudad. Se llevaban bastante bien.

-¿Y qué hay del tratamiento…?

-Ah, eso –Alfred bajó más la voz-, es un secreto a voces. No ha dado resultado. Sigue igual a como llegó.

-¿Y entonces por qué sigue aquí?

-Porque nadie pierde las esperanzas, supongo.

Alfred se encogió de hombros. Al llegar al campo lo encontraron tomado, pero ninguno se decepcionó, al contrario. Caminaron hacia los chicos y se les unieron. Eran vecinos de la zona, que conocían de toda la vida. Francis se sentó en un banquito, sin que pudiera hacer mucho más.

Era un equipo mixto. Arthur se vio metido en el mismo de Alfred y Matthew, quienes advirtieron a los demás que era menos que un novato porque nunca había jugado, con lo cual todos lo miraron como si fuera un extraterrestre. Decidió que daría lo mejor de sí. Y vaya que lo intentó, pero o lo ponchaban con tres strikes o cuando bateaba los otros jugadores conseguían atrapar la bola en el aire. Agradeció infinitamente terminar el noveno inning. El equipo contrario había ganado, lo que no lo había dejado de buen humor, aunque el resto de su equipo no le dio importancia a la derrota.

-Tienes mala cara –observó Matthew-, ¿te sientes bien? Siéntate, te traeré algo de tomar.

-Yo quiero una Coca –se apresuró a pedir Alfred.

-Ya sé, te lo pensaba traer de todas formas –asintió Matthew, alejándose hacia unas máquinas expendedoras.

-¿Y qué tal? –le preguntó Alfred a Arthur, refiriéndose al partido.

-Prefiero el fútbol, pero no estuvo mal –le respondió, evitando decir que con su deporte hubiera barrido el suelo con ellos.

-Arthur es un excelente jugador –agregó Francis-. ¿Sigues jugando en ese equipo?

-Sí –admitió Arthur.

-¿Y la banda?

-Esa es otra voz… El próximo año comenzaremos a presentarnos en locales y esas cosas –le explicó, encantándole el gesto entre sorprendido y admirado que hacía Francis. Alfred también estaba interesado, pero no le dio la misma importancia.

-¿Una banda? Eso es bien. Yo intenté hacer una, pero no es lo mío. ¿Y qué tocas?

-Soy el guitarrista y la voz principal. Además de compositor.

-Me gustaría mucho oírte, Arthur. Nunca me has cantado –señaló Francis-. ¿Qué clase de música tocas? Espero que sea de la que me guste.

¿Qué clase de música le gustaba a Francis? ¿Alguna vez se lo había dicho? Si era así, no lo recordaba. No tenía idea ni de sus gustos, ni de lo que hacía con su vida en Inglaterra.

-Seguro –dijo a la tentativa-, es una mezcla entre rock y punk.

Francis asintió y esbozó otra sonrisa menos entusiasta. Fue entonces cuando llegó Matthew con los refrescos. Tres Coca Colas y un jugo de manzana para Francis, quien no tomaba gaseosas.

-Es un enfermo de la comida saludable –dijo Alfred.

-Me gusta cuidar mi figura, por más que digas que no tiene sentido. Sé que a la gente le gusta mucho verme, ¿no es cierto? –y volvió a sonreír, mientras Matthew se sonrojaba por completo, aunque el único que lo notó fue Arthur.

-¿Qué hacemos? Oye, ¿vamos a los juegos? –propuso Alfred, quien parecía ser la clase de persona que necesitaba estar siempre en una actividad.

-Tengo hambre –repuso Francis. Al momento en que lo dijo, los otros tres se dieron cuenta de que estaban iguales.

Alfred propuso ir a McDonalds, Francis se negó de lleno y prefirió un sitio de comida vegetariana. Estuvieron discutiendo hasta que Matthew se inclinó por la opción de Francis. Y Arthur también, ocultando sus intenciones de querer volver a un McDonalds porque admitía que su comida era deliciosa.

Alfred bufó, derrotado, pero no volvió a quejarse cuando tomaron rumbo hacia el local que decía Francis. Tuvieron que dar varias vueltas de más porque el chico se había olvidado exactamente de su ubicación; preguntando y, gracias al mejor sentido de dirección de Alfred, llegaron. Consiguieron una mesa al fondo y Arthur se sentó al lado de Francis, quien le tomó de la mano para asegurarse que fuera cierto.

-¡Es que has crecido tanto! –exclamó.

Arthur se encogió de hombros, mascullando algo como que había crecido lo esperado. ¿Querría acaso un cumplido hacia él? No pensaba hablarle sobre lo guapo que estaba ahora, porque era ridículo y en absoluto había pensado _algo así_ sobre un chico. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, era esto lo que pensaba de otro chicos, solo él sabía lo mal que se había sentido cuando volvió a ver al hermano menor de Gilbert, ya más alto que su hermano mayor y que él, o lo que había sufrido al intentar disimular que Normand no le atraía en lo absoluto. No era amor, no como lo que sentía con Michelle, era un sentimiento más físico, que implicaba menos entrega emocional.

Pidieron cuatro ensaladas con tres té con más hielo que sustancia. Arthur jamás había probado bebida tan terrible en su vida y estuvo a punto de vomitarla. La ensalada estaba bien, al menos. Les estuvo explicando sobre las clases de té que más le gustaban, su consistencia, sabor y olor. Francis le escuchó atento, mientras que Alfred perdió el interés pronto y, a la menor oportunidad, cambió el tema de conversación.

El próximo miércoles habría un juego con los Yankees y quería asistir. Hoy iban a comprar las entradas y le preguntó a Arthur si quería ir. Aunque el juego no le había cautivado, supuso que sería diferente observar un partido profesional. Aceptó la invitación y Francis se encontró queriendo ir también.

-Si a ti no te gusta nada de estas cosas, te aburres y a medio partido ya te quieres ir –le reprochó Alfred.

-Vale, serán cuatro boletos –dijo Matthew.

En la tarde, tuvo la impresión de que Francis no quería despedirse tan pronto. Sin embargo, no dijo nada cuando Matthew le tomó del brazo y le susurró al oído algo que estuvo fuera del alcance de Arthur. Después de decirle adiós, se alejaron, mientras Alfred y Arthur iban hacia sus respectivas casas. Se contuvo preguntar a dónde irían aquellos dos, no había sospechado nada bueno y prefería no dar la impresión de sentir más curiosidad de la normal.

Le contó a su padrino sobre lo que había hecho y éste le pareció bien reencontrarse con una vieja amistad, le dio permiso para asistir al partido y le recordó que tenía que enfocarse en las universidades que le resultaran atractivas. Arthur estuvo visitando los siguientes días universidades por la mañana; por la tarde, con Alfred, fue a centros históricos y demás sitios de interés. Al preguntar por Francis, le contó que no sabía exactamente, pero o estaba en clases, o en la clínica o con su hermano.

-Y hay veces que mi hermano desaparece así como así –le confió.

El miércoles vino y Arthur se encontró desde el mediodía en casa de los Jones. Solo estaba Alfred allí, con el cual jugó en la consola hasta que aparecieron Matthew y Francis.

-¿Cómo me veo? –le preguntó Francis, después de saludarse e instalarse en la sala.

-Eh, bien –le dijo Arthur, preguntándose qué clase de pregunta era aquella proveniente de un chico.

Mientras Matthew iba a traerle algo para comer y tomar, Francis aprovechó para preguntarle si recordaba su tiempo juntos en Londres.

-No realmente. Sé tu nombre y que fuiste mi vecino y nos llevábamos más o menos bien.

-Oh, eso no es mucho.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te va recordando?

-Muy bien. Lo recuerdo absolutamente todo, desde la vez que llegaste a mi jardín y me arrancaste las flores que había tomado del tuyo. Fue cuando nos conocimos.

-¿En serio?

-A ti te costó entender que era ciego.

-Ya –a Arthur le parecía que estaba inventando.

-¿Cómo es posible? No hace falta tener muchas luces para darse cuenta –repuso Alfred.

-Éramos pequeños… -le defendió Francis.

-Esa no es excusa.

-Lo estás inventando. Yo no recuerdo nada –insistió Arthur.

-Te digo que así sucedió y es verdad. No me porfíes.

-Es imposible que recuerdes todo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-¡Claro que lo es! Podría contarte más cosas, muchas cosas más.

Matthew llegó con tres refrescos y un jugo, además de tres bolsas de Lay's. Mientras la conversación continuaba, Arthur pudo distinguir un cambio sutil en Francis, como menos maravillado de todo cuanto dijera y más… ¿decepcionado? ¿Aquella era la palabra que lo describía ahora? En el caso de estarlo no tenía el menor motivo: él había sido sincero, no recordaba nada de hace cinco años, era demasiado tiempo y él había experimentado otras cosas en su vida.

Luego salieron. En todo el camino Matthew no se despegaba de Francis, ayudándolo a transitar por las calles y sortear las irregularidades de las aceras o detenerse ante un semáforo y esperar que cambiara de color. Supuso que era lo esperado visto que Francis solo por New York no era una imagen alentadora; a él le habría entrado un terror, muy difícil de confesar, de imaginarlo los primeros días en aquella ciudad grande y solitaria, sin ningún amigo al cual acudir, bajo el peligro de perderse o que alguien se aprovechara de su ceguera (o su estupidez, se dijo después, pero no supo a qué se debía esa consideración). Se encontró pensando que habría dado todo para seguirlo y ser él quien lo ayudara los primeros días, pero rechazó la idea luego. Él no era nada de aquel vecino como para tomarse tantas atenciones.

Hicieron la cola y entraron al estadio media hora después. Había mucha gente, con lo que era una suerte que los puestos estuvieran enumerados o, si no, se habrían tenido que pelear por los mejores. Quedaron en asientos bajos, que daban a mirar de frente desde el home hasta la primera base. Uno de los mejores puestos para observar el partido, en consideración de Alfred, pero el peor si querías atrapar una pelota que se salía del campo tras un batacazo. El chico parecía lamentarlo.

El estadio se fue llenando. Por los parlantes se oía música popular de unos artistas que no consiguió reconocer; cuando le fue a preguntar a Alfred, éste en cambio les señaló a los jugadores que estaban calentando en el diamante. A su lado tenía a Francis, quien se mantenía conversando con Matthew. Con disimulo, observó que sus manos estaban entrelazadas. La mano de Matthew era más grande y podía cubrir en totalidad la del otro. ¿Por qué lo hacían como si fueran novios? Aquello era imposible, ¿no? Eran dos chicos, ¿no?

¿A quién engañaba? Si al final hasta había presenciado -sin morir por tanta cursilería- el día en que Berwald se declaró a Tino con un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates, junto a todos los miembros del equipo de fútbol detrás. Que al final Tino le hubiera dicho que no le quería de esa manera, fue una total sorpresa, porque todos apostaron que de haber un gay no declarado en el equipo sería él. Luego las apuestas se fueron hacia Normand, porque tenía los rasgos delicados de una chica y hasta creía que Dylan a veces la trataba como una. Los demás eran muy difícil, comenzando con Lovino que tenía muchas novias y al hablar de ellas confundía sus nombres, como Vash que de tener sexualidad sería asexual (y eso decía todo) o Henri, que de tanto que lo había amedrentado de joven pensaría que quien le gustaba era su hermana. Su relación con Blanche terminó a los catorce años por mutuo acuerdo. Ahora, junto a Elizabeth, era su mejor amiga.

Volvió a prestar atención a Matthew y a Francis. De estar juntos, ¿por qué no le decían nada? Ahora que lo pensaba, no se separaban del otro en ningún momento y si en un principio le pareció que se debía a la necesidad de Francis de ser cuidado y atendido, ahora era claro que usaban esa impresión para pasar desapercibidos por los demás. Par de mentirosos. Sobre todo Matthew, quien tenía cara de no romper un plato, seguro rompía la vajilla entera mientras seguía sonriendo como un osito cariñosito.

Sintió calor de repente. Supo que no quería estar allí observando un partido de dos equipos desconocidos de un juego que no le interesaba. Tenía que librarse de aquella tortura, y pronto, porque conocía que un juego de béisbol podía durar más de tres horas. Se levantó bajo la excusa de ir al baño. Aprovecharía para tomar aire fresco y alejarse de la multitud. Era claro que no debía largarse sin dar explicaciones y, sinceramente, no tenía una coherente que justificara su poco entusiasmo.

-¿Sabes dónde queda? –preguntó Francis y, al recibir una negación, agregó-: Te llevo. No es la primera vez que estoy aquí, recuerdo dónde está.

Antes que nadie pudiera replicar nada, ya estaba resuelto y al lado de Arthur.

-Volveremos pronto –dijo, por último, antes de alejarse.

Arthur vio de buena educación tomarle del brazo y ayudarle a bajar, y como Francis no objetó en contra, siguieron así hasta salir del área de las tribunas. Había demasiada gente. Miraba de un lado para otro intentando ubicar el baño, por lo que cuando Francis se detuvo en un pasillo milagrosamente poco transitado, vio lógico preguntar por él.

-Si te soy sincero, no tengo idea, lo siento mucho, ¿es muy urgente? –le confesó, sin que de su cara diera ninguna muestra de estar arrepentido.

-Lo es –replicó aunque no fuera cierto, solo porque le desagradaba aquella actitud-. ¿Para qué mentiste?

-Quiero estar contigo a solas –le confesó-, hasta ahora no hemos podido estar juntos. O siempre está Alfred. O está Matthew. Y no veo muy seguro que vengas a mi casa. ¡Oh, Arthur! ¡Las veces que soñé contigo!

Decidió ignorar lo último.

-¿Por qué no es seguro que vaya a tu casa?

-Mi padre –y bajó la voz, como si estuvieran rodeados de gente. Lo vio tener un temblor involuntario-. Ah, pero tú no sabes nada. Tengo que contártelo. Pero después. ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de mí?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo –se excusó-, ¿por qué es tan importante que recuerde?

-¡Tengo que contarte tantas cosas! –exclamó, y buscó su brazo. Arthur le facilitó la búsqueda-. Pero no aquí. Vámonos. Le mandaré un mensaje a Matthew, él entenderá.

Volvió a recordar las manos entrelazadas, cuestionando si sería cierto que Matthew "entendería" que su "novio" se fuera con otro que acababa de reencontrar. ¿Y a él qué le importaba? Había querido un respiro y ahora Francis le daba una oportunidad de irse de allí.

-No perdamos más tiempo –le dijo Arthur, y echaron a andar apresuradamente hacia la salida.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola! Bueno, como les prometí, aquí tienen la continuación de El ensueño. Espero les haya gustado este comienzo :)

El padrino de Arthur salió como una persona random, pero que me sirve en mis intereses. Sobre la Great British Tea Company, tiene una página web bastante bonita y, al momento de escribir sobre ella, no sabía de su existencia. La carrera de Arthur me dio problemas, la de Francis (que ya saldrá) también.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Y reviews se agradecen. ¡Besos!

PD: ¿Ustedes no tienen la sensación de que el área fruk de la página está muy decaído últimamente? Sob.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Francis lo llevó hacia el Central Park. En el trayecto se dio cuenta que no parecía tan desvalido cuando caminaba con él que cuando lo hacía con Matthew; era él quien estaba a las riendas de la situación, decidiendo qué camino seguir y cuándo parar o cruzar o volver a continuar. Tal vez lo viera así porque lo estaba observando de cerca, no en brazos de otro. O tal vez pudiera desenvolverse tranquilamente por la ciudad pero aprovechara su deficiencia visual para andar de manos con el novio. Sintió un sabor agrio en la boca, que ignoró. Estaba más pendiente en memorizar el camino, para no dejarle todo el trabajo a Francis en el regreso.

En el parque, caminaron hasta situarse frente al lago. Francis se tiró en el césped y Arthur lo siguió, quedando hombro con hombro. Sintió deseos de apretarle la mano, entrelazarla con la suya como había visto hace poco, pero el impulso era ridículo. No podía esperar comportarse con un chico como las parejas que había visto en el trayecto. Tenía que regresar con Michelle de una vez, tantos sobresaltos le estaban alterando el cerebro.

-¿Verdad que es hermoso? –preguntó Francis para romper el silencio.

-Eh, vale –asintió Arthur, mirando a un grupo de chicas montarse en un bote, para unirse al resto de personas que paseaban de la misma manera sobre el lago-. ¿Es una frase convencional que le dices a todo el mundo? Ahora dirás "¿aunque no pueda ver nada, escucho las risas de las personas, el sonido del viento, a las aves y a los animales y me siento feliz o alguna cosa cursi por el estilo?

-Así conmuevo a mucha gente, que lo sepas –repuso, con un deje divertido.

-Qué predecible. Yo no soy como toda esa gente.

-No. Tú eres horrible.

-¿Qué?

Francis se rió, como si ya no pudiera contener la risa. Lo observó con atención, tanto el gesto de suma felicidad como esa sonrisa que no tenía tapujos en mostrarse en todo su esplendor. Estaba sumamente feliz y no tenía idea de a qué se debía. O sí, pero sería demasiado narcisista concluir que era por su presencia.

-¿Por qué no es seguro que vaya a tu casa?

-A mi padre no le gustas. En realidad no le gusto yo, o más bien, una parte de mí. Creía que mi amistad contigo era perniciosa y prohibió toda comunicación una vez nos instalamos en este país. Oh, lo que lloré. Pasé semanas llorando, por la pena y para intentar ablandarlo. Ahí descubrí que no había manera de hacerle cambiar de parecer y me tuve que conformar –le explicó.

¿Una parte de él? Suponía que era la parte de la que gustaba de Matthew. Pero la amistad entre ellos había sido normal, dos vecinos que se agradan mucho y van a jugar. ¡Eran muy pequeños para pensar en cosas más serias! El padre de Francis debía ser un degenerado.

-Pero nunca me permití olvidarte. Significabas todo lo que más quería y aún ahora… pero –se cortó, intentando dominar la emoción que lo embargaba al hablar-. Tú no me recuerdas. Yo no me permití olvidarte y tú en cambio tienes memorias vagas de mí, ¿no es así?

-No eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida –soltó, aunque se arrepintiera enseguida.

No quería ser pesado con aquel chico, pero no le estaba dejando más opción. Sentía que lo apreciaba más de lo que era consciente, y que aquel sobresalto no se le hacía extraño en lo absoluto. Ya lo esperaba, en cierta forma, aunque no pudiera recordar el pasado con claridad.

Prefirió dejar a un lado las ganas de aclararse, porque sería complicarse más de lo que quería. Le gustaba el aire frío y agradable del parque. Le hubiera encantado poder alquilar una barca y andar por el lago; nunca había aprendido a nadar bien, Michelle se burlaba a menudo de su torpeza cuando iban a una piscina y Arthur evitaba alejarse de la orilla. Se habían prometido muchas veces pasar una temporada larga en la playa. Michelle quería sentirse como una sirena y Arthur se imaginaba como el príncipe del cuento de hadas, Eric, alejando a la sirena del mar.

-Oye –dijo Francis sin que hubiera transcurrido mucho tiempo de silencio-, ¿puedo tocarte?

-¿Eh?

-Quiero decir… todavía no sé cómo eres ahora. ¡Vamos!

Francis no esperó que Arthur aceptara, sino que alargó sus brazos y, con sus manos, le tomó por el rostro, recorriendo su nariz, larga pero refinada, sus mejillas, sus cejas frondosas –se le hizo irritante la risita que se le escapó-, la frente, la barbilla todavía lampiña, las orejas un tanto grandes comparadas con el resto del rostro, y el cabello corto y despeinado. Luego bajó por su cuello, más ancho y largo, con la manzana de Adán perfectamente visible. Y por último le tocó por los hombros, allí acabó su incursión solo porque Arthur le tomó de las manos para evitar que bajara más. Se había sentido incómodo.

-¿Suficiente? –preguntó.

-Sí. Has crecido mucho.

Arthur lo miró entonces, examinándolo él a su vez. Él parecía haber crecido mucho más que él, aunque solo fuera mayor por un año de distancia. Pero aún así, todavía tenía cierto aire infantil e inmaduro característico de los niños consentidos por todo el mundo. Sin darse cuenta, Francis le había tomado de la mano y se la apretaba con cariño, tal vez con un cariño diferente al que le daba a Matthew. Quiso preguntar sobre la naturaleza de su relación, esperando una confirmación a sus sospechas, pero se vio incapaz de abrir la boca.

-Oye –soltó, conociendo que evitaría la pregunta a toda costa-, ¿volvemos al partido?

-Quiero seguir contigo, iré donde tú vayas –le respondió.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Por supuesto.

Así fue como acabaron en el apartamento de su padrino, quien no estaba allí. Francis había hablado en todo este tiempo, de lo que era su vida, de lo que le gustaba, de cómo había comenzado a ir a un colegio con chicos normales y cómo había comprendido lo atractivo que era, cuando muchas chicas comenzaron a acercársele, a la espera de su atención, de ser la afortunada que se nombrara su novia. Solo que Francis nunca tuvo ningún deseo de estar con una chica; tampoco despreciaba la atención, en lo absoluto, era querido y deseado y la gente lo trataba mejor por su discapacidad. Nunca rechazaría algo como eso. Pero de allí a que hubiera amor o atracción… era muy diferente. Siempre estuvo seguro de querer más a los hombres, y cuando sus pretendientes entendieron que nunca serían deseadas como ellas anhelaban, siguieron a su lado, por su personalidad encantadora.

Arthur entendió pronto que el chico había crecido sobreprotegido y mimado hasta por personas ajenas a su círculo familiar, creyéndose el centro del universo. Pero ¿cómo había conocido a Matthew y llegado a tal punto? Francis evitaba hablar de su novio.

A él no le molestaba lo que le gustara al chico, con tal supiera mantener las distancias. El padre de Francis, Jacques, había sido menos tolerante con respecto a los gustos de su hijo y se esforzó por hacerle cambiar su inclinación natural. Le prohibió la literatura romántica en casa, con lo que se vio obligado a recurrir a la biblioteca del instituto; en vez de cocinar, le forzó a saber de deportes con escaso éxito porque se sentía demasiado perdido al imaginar cómo eran o seguir el transcurso de un partido con la voz del narrador como única referencia, mientras que a Monique le obligaba a preparar la cena para adaptarla a las necesidades de una mujer. Monique acabó detestando la cocina y prometiendo que nunca se casaría con un marido inútil. Con respecto a las amistades, si bien aprobó el éxito que tenía Francis con las chicas, que traía a casa de vez en cuando, se dio cuenta que su hijo no las veía como unas conquistas sino más bien como amigas con las que compartía gustos y confidencias. Tampoco tomó muy bien cuando las amigas se convirtieron en "amigos", donde hacían prácticamente lo mismo. Le prohibió aquellas amistades y le hizo ver a un sicólogo que poco pudo hacer para cambiar lo que ya era.

La única razón por la que seguía aceptando a Alfred y a Matthew era porque su padre tenía la impresión de que eran muy heterosexuales, al menos Alfred, que era el único al que su padre hacía caso, con su porte y su gusto desenfrenado por todo lo que implicara gritar y ensuciarse.

-Pero no te dejes confundir, puedo oler que Alfred es gay –le aseguró, sentado en su cama, de la que antes había alabado que fuera tan cómoda. De verdad, Francis nunca se callaba.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Es un sexto sentido –le confesó-, ¿qué traes?

-Pensé que querrías beber algo. Es vino. Ten –y le tendió una copa.

Arthur tomó un sorbo, observando curioso cómo Francis olía su bebida con atención, antes de probarlo y decir que le estaba dando vino del barato.

-Pues sí –admitió-, te lo estoy dando. No voy a abrir los licores de mi padrino por ti y yo no tengo lo suficiente para comprar algo mejor. Anda, bebe, y quéjate menos.

Siguieron bebiendo. Recibió un mensaje en su celular de parte de Alfred, donde le preguntaba dónde estaban, que Matthew estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis de nervios. Se le pasó por la cabeza el dejar de responderle, pero pensó que sería injusto con los chicos que habían sido amables con él. Le mandó un mensaje aclarando que había llevado a Francis a su apartamento y que todo estaba bien. Luego le reprochó a su invitado el haberse olvidado de avisarle a los otros dos.

Si bien Francis podía hablar de cualquier cosa (y entretenerse con lo mismo), había dos temas que evitaba: primero, de su relación pasada, cuando eran vecinos en Londres, una vez que Arthur dio sinceras señales de acordarse de muy poco; segundo, del tratamiento que lo había llevado a mudarse a Estados Unidos. Supuso que la falta de información en este punto se debía a una alarmante decepción. Arthur evitó mencionarle nada, aunque se moría de ganas de preguntar si había valido la pena.

Arthur no llevaba mucho tiempo bebiendo cuando dejó la copa en su mesa de noche, junto a la vacía de Francis, y miró la ventana que dejaba mostrar el atardecer de la ciudad. Cuando la noche caía, New York parecía más despierta todavía, como un vampiro que sale de su dormitorio en busca de lo que lo hacía sentir realmente vivo. Y no se refería a que la ciudad estuviera plagada de humanos deseosos de sangre. Francis se colocó a su lado, volviendo a estar hombro con hombro.

Estaba inusualmente callado, pero olía al vino barato del que había protestado antes, pero del que había bebido más que él. Parecía atento al ruido del exterior, sonriendo como si nunca dejara de hacerlo, pero era una sonrisa menos vivaz, que lo hacían lucir como un tontuelo. Un tontuelo desprevenido, del que era fácil aprovecharse, menos mal que Arthur era una buena persona y nunca se le ocurriría gastarle una broma cruel a un ciego.

-¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó.

-Me siento feliz –le dijo-. ¿Te gusta la ciudad? Es encantadora de noche, todos lo dicen.

-¿Tú también?

-Yo la prefiero de día, para ser sincero. Nunca he salido de noche porque me lo prohíben. Cuando regrese a casa, a mi padre le dará un infarto.

-Estás conmigo, cuando vuelva mi padrino le pediré que te llevemos en su auto. No te preocupes.

Francis asintió, y se encontró con que le estaba acariciando el cabello. Se le cruzó por la cabeza apartarlo, pero lo dejó hacer.

-¿Y te gusta la ciudad? No me respondiste.

-Sí, está bien. New York está muy bien.

Pero no quería seguir hablando sobre ciudades, el tema se le hizo aburrido. Pensó en qué podría pensar Matthew de conocer que su novio estaba en casa —no, en la cama— de una antigua amistad, que había ganado otro en la atención de Francis. Sonrió sin tener idea de dónde salía la sensación de victoria, cuando ni siquiera tenía algo por el cual pelear.

-Arthur, ¿puedo pedirte un deseo?

-Dime.

-¿Te puedo abrazar?

Vio bien que quisiera pedirle permiso para ello, porque él le hubiera respondido con patadas en el caso de ser sorprendido con un gesto de cariño tal. No le gustaban los abrazos en general, ni los besos ni las efusiones que parecían normales en el resto de las personas. Tenía que tener muchísima confianza con esa persona para entrar en ese paso de su relación. Podía abrazar a James aunque le diera una vergüenza terrible, también a su madre y a su padre, pero con sus otros tres hermanos las muestras de cariño se sentían vacías, con lo cual las evitaba hasta en año nuevo. Con Michelle tuvieron que transcurrir un mes antes de permitirle abrazarle en público. Y ahora este chico se lo pedía, sin una semana de volverse a encontrar.

Más que sorprenderle el atrevimiento, se sorprendió que estuviera aceptando sin mucha reflexión.

-Sí, vale. Pero sólo un abrazo. ¿Para qué…? –pero antes de terminar, ya Francis lo estaba abrazando, enterrando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Sentía que lo estaba oliendo, casi como si fuera un perro, se cuestionó si se habría puesto perfume pero sí, sí se había colocado. Le abrazó él a su vez, pasando sus manos por su espalda, que pareció relajarse cuando colocó sus manos sobre ella, como si lo hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo. No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, seguramente sería el vino barato, o que su cuerpo reaccionaba inconscientemente a cada movimiento de su viejo vecino. Eran sus memorias que volvían mediante sensaciones.

Le besó en el cabello, captando un aroma agradable provenir de él. No extrañó ni el tacto de Michelle, ni la textura de su cabello, su piel morena y su cuerpo de curvas prominentes, de senos bien formados. Era extraño cómo se sentía abrazar en la cama a un hombre, en comparación con una mujer.

Francis malentendió aquel beso, alzando su rostro y buscando a tientas los labios de Arthur. Antes de hacer contacto, Arthur lo alejó, retirándolo de encima suyo ante la confusión que iba creciendo en el otro.

-No soy gay.

Pensó en agregarle un "lo siento" pero ¿de qué se estaba lamentando? La aclaración abrió una brecha entre los dos. Francis podría exagerar en el cariño que le dedicaba a sus viejas amistades, pero Arthur no podía aceptar que los arrumacos se tergiversaran a cosas que no eran ciertas, que él no sentía por un hombre. Que nunca llegaría a sentir.

-Ya, tenía la… oh. –Francis se interrumpió, sin saber qué decir. Arthur reconoció en su rostro el bochorno, que no sabía cómo actuar ahora; era extraño verlo avergonzado, porque daba la impresión de ser un chico con demasiado amor hacia sí mismo como para apenarse por algo. Lo había juzgado mal.

-Eh… -Él tampoco sabía qué decir, además de sentirse apenado también aunque no tuviera motivos-. No importa, es una tontería, lo que acaba de pasar nunca ocurrió.

-Y seguimos siendo amigos –quiso asegurarse Francis.

-Sí, siempre –se encontró agregando.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a colocar las dos copas en el fregadero. No consiguieron recuperar la atmósfera que habían creado antes del abrazo y el intento de beso. Arthur se imaginó cómo se tomaría Michelle el hecho de vivir esa experiencia tan extraña con un chico.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, estuvieron hablando de lo que quería estudiar. Le habló sobre el futuro que le esperaba con su padrino si planeaba bien sus objetivos, mientras que Francis le confesaba que en realidad él no se veía todavía con una carrera determinada. No sabía qué estudiar o si sería útil en un futuro. Arthur se sintió mal por él, primero porque no sabía cómo reconfortarlo, segundo, porque tampoco consideraba que fuera deber suyo hacerlo —¿qué era de su familia? ¿De su novio? ¿De sus amistades?— y por último, por el modo en que cambió la conversación cuando Francis se mostró peligrosamente sentimental. Entonces llegó su padrino y Arthur vio que era el momento perfecto para desligarse de toda responsabilidad. Juntos llevaron a Francis a su casa, donde los recibió el señor Jacques Bonnefoy bastante alterado. Le agradeció a su padrino por los cuidados hacia Francis, pero Arthur intuyó que no lo agradecía para nada y que su hijo acabaría castigado.

Se despidieron sin hacer un gran drama. Francis, aunque parecía querer saltarle encima, lo despidió con educación y hasta un tanto seco. En serio daba un cambio extremo cuando su padre lo vigilaba. Arthur se despidió sin estar muy seguro de que aquello estuviera bien. En el auto, su padrino le inundó a preguntas sobre aquella nueva amistad y Arthur le explicó que habían sido vecinos en Londres, pero que se había tenido que mudar a Estados Unidos para cumplir con un tratamiento médico. No se veían a menudo y se reencontraron casi por casualidad.

Tenía que haber un modo de seguir contactando con Francis, quería seguir haciéndolo a pesar de la inconveniencia de hoy. Si entendía que entre ellos nunca podría surgir nada, no había problemas en seguir siendo amigos.

Al día siguiente se encontró con Alfred y Matthew, quienes les explicaron, después de que Alfred le relatara todo el partido que se perdió, que Francis no podía salir hoy. Seguro su padre se había enfadado por lo de ayer, tanto que era seguro que no lo verían por un largo rato. Aquello tenía a Matthew hecho una masa de nervios bastante patética. No daba muestras de culpar a Arthur, sino que seguía echando pestes en voz muy baja sobre el padre de Francis. No hubo manera de conseguir el número de Francis o su correo electrónico, ninguno de los dos lo había necesitado nunca. En cambio consiguió el de ellos, que era casi lo mismo. Si quería hablarle a Francis, podría mandarle un correo a alguno de los dos.

No se ocupó de Francis un día más. Al día siguiente su padrino anunció que partirían de New York a Canadá, por negocios. Y le avisó que ya debía darle una respuesta definitiva sobre la universidad a la que quería asistir. Arthur lo estuvo pensando detenidamente, antes de elegir estudiar en Londres.

No alcanzó a despedirse personalmente de Alfred y Matthew.

* * *

**Notas:**

Algunas me dijeron que se les hizo corto el capítulo anterior, lo cierto es que tiene más de cuatro mil palabras y, aunque este capítulo no es el caso, los que vienen van a mediar las cuatro mil. El próximo, por ejemplo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben, sin reviews no hay paraíso (o actualización, en todo caso).

Besitos!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

A su edad, había una cosa que nunca cambiaría por más viejo que fuera haciéndose. Atrapado en el terrible tráfico de Londres, conectaba su dispositivo de música el equipo del automóvil, y buscaba en las numerosas carpetas de artistas al álbum que le apeteciera escuchar esa mañana. Esta vez el afortunado era Pink Floyd, con _The Dark Side of the Moon_. Subió el volumen que las ventanas amortiguaban con resistencia, impidiendo que el sonido se colara al exterior. Adentro era como buscar reventarse los oídos.

La cola avanzaba un poco cada cinco minutos. Ya llevaría media hora. Iba a llegar tarde al trabajo, con la suerte de que dada su posición no tenía por qué rendirle cuentas a nadie. Como el vicepresidente de la compañía se podía dar el lujo de retrasar su llegada sin preocuparse. Además, su tío seguía en Asia culminando unos negocios que llevaba haciendo desde hace meses.

Tomó el termo de té caliente y se lo llevó a la boca. Dio un largo sorbo, considerando que estaba bien pero que necesitaba algo más fuerte en ese momento. Lo que le apetecía era un cigarrillo, pero no podría fumar hasta encontrarse en la intimidad de su despacho. Caterina y él se habían propuesto detener el vicio, con escaso éxito. Desde que comenzó en su juventud, no se había detenido hasta entonces. Cierto que en el trayecto probó fumar otras cosas, sensación del momento que posteriormente perderían su atractivo. Tanto como el tatuaje que si todavía no se había quitado, era por puro sentimentalismo.

El anillo en su mano era de oro. Modesto y hasta un tanto simplón. Justo como quería a pesar de que su novia de entonces hubiera preferido uno más elegante. Cuando le pidió matrimonio a Caterina hace ocho años reparó en que sería mejor uno práctico que no le diera vergüenza de portar. Ella había dicho que sí, en una cena románticamente típica, cuando estaba a un año de terminar su carrera y él ya llevaba un año de graduado. Había sido su novia desde el tercer año en la universidad y con el tiempo descubrió que era la indicada. Quién iba a pensar lo mucho que se podía cambiar en ocho años.

Después de una hora poniendo a prueba su paciencia, llegó a su destino. Se estacionó en su puesto y se apresuró a entrar en el edificio. Era una estructura de veinte pisos, cuyos últimos tres pertenecían a su compañía. Se metió al ascensor y al marcar el botón para cerrar la puerta, una voz le pidió que se detuviera. Al alzar la vista descubrió que era Alfred, quien venía jadeando.

-El tráfico es terrible –le dijo, colocándose a su lado.

-Lo que es terrible es tu apariencia –repuso Arthur-. ¿Otra vez dormiste en el zoológico?

-Hey, que es Armani.

-Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda –La puerta se cerró, comenzaron a ascender.

-Ese amor tuyo me conmueve –repuso Alfred, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. ¿Caterina te dejó durmiendo en el sofá _otra vez_?

-Si te complace saberlo, ayer nos acostamos. Tirando toda la noche. ¿Sabes lo que es?

-Una mentira –repuso Alfred-. Y de las grandes. No intentes negarlo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque tienes un humor de perros, jefe –le dijo.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron. Arthur hecho una furia por dejarse vencer por un personaje como Alfred, quien había perdido su virginidad después de graduarse en la universidad y que todavía parecía un crío la mayoría de las veces. Que a él no le hablara de andar de mal humor por no tener sexo con su pareja desde… desde hace demasiado tiempo como para recordarlo. No era culpa suya, ambos estaban muy ocupados en su trabajo y llegaban rendidos en la noche. Además, Caterina estaba muy absorbida por un proyecto entre una compañera y ella, por lo que su nivel de estrés también era alto los fines de semana y lo que menos quería era perder tiempo de trabajo extra para un poco de esparcimiento con su marido.

Arthur avanzó a su oficina saludando por cordialidad a quienes se cruzaba. Cerró la puerta cuando estuvo dentro y sacó inmediatamente la caja de cigarrillos que tenía guardada en el bolsillo. Tomó uno, a la vez que buscaba por su escritorio el mechero de plata que se había regalado hacía un mes, como un consuelo luego de una pelea monumental con su esposa por una tontería que ya no recordaba.

Encendió el cigarrillo y en la primera calada se sintió en la gloria. Abandonó la tensión que se había acumulado al comenzar el día, en el duro trayecto que Pink Lloyd intentó apaciguar, en la estúpida palabrería de Alfred. Cuando lo acabó, dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se enfocó en los papeles que debía revisar hoy.

* * *

Arthur llegó a su casa a las seis de la tarde. Cansado, apenas prestó atención a Ann, quien al verlo en el recibidor salió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernitas pudieron. Le enseñó el dibujo que cargaba en la mano, que Arthur pudo distinguir como el vanguardismo más puro. Le dijo que estaba precioso, sin escuchar realmente la explicación de la niña sobre lo que era. Le tomó en brazos y le besó en la frente.

Ann tenía cuatro años y, a excepción de las cejas prominentes, era la viva imagen de su madre. Tenía el cabello de color castaño, la piel blanca y los ojos azules tan despiertos como los de Caterina. Peter, en cambio, se parecía más a él. A sus seis años podría pasar por una réplica de su progenitor.

La niñera estaba a punto de marcharse. Le informó de las menudencias del día y se despidió. Peter estaba en su habitación, jugando videojuegos, y lo saludó rápidamente antes de enfocarse en la gran pantalla del televisor. A Arthur le habría gustado más encontrárselo en el jardín. Para ello Caterina había insistido en construirles un parque infantil y la piscina. La piscina había sido el mayor temor de Arthur cuando Peter no sabía nadar. Temía que se ahogara y él no pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Lo mismo le ocurría ahora con Ann, aunque la pequeña asistía a clases de natación para aliviar los temores de su padre.

Tomó un vaso de agua antes de cambiarse y ponerse ropa más cómoda. Ann ahora quería mostrarle el resto de los dibujos. Arthur los miró con paciencia. Estuvieron en la habitación de la niña hasta hacerse la hora de la cena. Le preocupaba que Caterina no hubiera llegado. Le mandó mensajes, para ver si respondía. Lo más seguro es que se hubiera quedado en la oficina y se le hubiera olvidado avisar, como tantas veces que perdía la noción del tiempo.

Arthur tuvo que encargarse de la cena. Comieron los tres, padre e hijos, bajo una agradable plática. Peter tenía mucho que decir sobre la escuela y sobre sus juegos y Ann buscaba rivalizar con su hermano. El día de sus hijos era tan movido como los de él en su oficina.

-¿Mami vendrá a dormir? –preguntó Peter, cuando acabaron la cena-. No la veo desde ayer. Cuando me desperté ustedes dos ya se habían ido.

-Está ocupada en el trabajo, ya sabes cómo es –le respondió.

A Arthur le parecía injusto que su esposa no pudiera equilibrar la vida laboral con la personal y terminaran pagando sus hijos. Además, él sí tenía motivos para desligarse del hogar por días, con la cantidad de actividades en su empresa, pero conseguía el tiempo para tenerlo todo perfectamente organizado. Hallaba el tiempo para no fallarle nunca ni a su compañía ni a sus hijos, ¿por qué ella no podía esforzarse en hacer lo mismo?

Intentaba comprender la postura de Caterina, lo intentaba todo cuanto podía, pero… pero había veces que se preguntaba exactamente qué daba ella a todo esto y si se correspondía con lo que daba él.

Supervisó a sus hijos en el baño. Luego ayudó a Ann a colocarse la pijama, aunque la niña insistía en que podía hacerlo sola, y miró a Peter que ya se había desligado de la influencia de su padre en cuanto al vestirse. Cuando Ann ya lucía su pijama de princesa de Disney y Peter la de una serie muy de moda por la televisión, los obligó a acostarse a dormir. Se despidió de Peter con un beso en la frente, resignado ante la expresión indignada del pequeño, quien había querido seguir jugando.

Acostó a Ann, más dócil, y al darle su beso, le fue devuelto. Pero ella quiso que le contara un cuento, con lo que Arthur se sentó en el borde de la cama y pensó con rapidez la lista de historias que se sabía de pies a cabeza. Optó por los tres cochinitos, porque a Ann le encantaba toda historia que tuviera animales de protagonistas. Se la tuvo que contar tres veces antes que la niña cerrara los ojos, satisfecha y rendida. Le dio un último beso antes de irse a su habitación.

Se acostó después de mirar el celular. Nada de mensajes de ella. No podía sacársela de la cabeza, entre preocupado y resentido. En la cama no concilió el sueño hasta sentirla llegar en la madrugada.

-¿Pero tú todavía vives aquí? –le preguntó cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa en la oscuridad.

-Arthur, ¿sigues despierto? Por dios… El trabajo me come. Y mañana y pasado será igual. Estoy que muero.

Arthur no podía culparle nada ahora, cuando sonaba tan hastiada del mundo y solo quería echarse a dormir. No tuvo valor para hablar lo que se le había ocurrido durante la cena. Ella le dio un casto beso en los labios, antes de darle la espalda y quedarse dormida al instante.

* * *

El sábado llevó a Peter y a Ann a visitar a su abuelo. Su padre seguía viviendo en la misma casa de su infancia, que había permanecido todos estos años. Una de las cosas que más adoraba al llegar, era el jardín espléndido que su padre cultivaba y dejaba crecer, ya jubilado y con el tiempo de sobra para dedicarse a sus aficiones. Arthur quería uno igual en su casa, donde las enredaderas taparan la fachada y las flores crecieran libres y salvajes.

Ann y Peter saludaron al abuelo con efusividad. El hombre, ya canoso pero en plena forma dada la avanzada edad, solía jugar con ellos y ser más atento que lo que como padre fue con Arthur. No le reclamaba nada, solo le parecía una curiosidad. Además, solía consentir a sus nietos dándole todas las galletas que pidieran. Arthur a menudo le pedía que dejara de consentirlos, porque luego no querrían comer _comida de verdad_. Esa vez Peter y Ann fueron a jugar en la antigua habitación de su padre, que guardaba algunos juguetes a los que les tenía demasiado aprecio para botar, mientras que John y él se quedaban en la cocina, conversando y poniéndose al día.

-Es lamentable lo que ha sucedido, ¿sabes? –dijo John.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Arthur, quien no tenía idea.

-¿James no te ha dicho? La vecina se murió anoche. La están velando en la funeraria.

-Ah, ¿sí? –Arthur no estaba muy interesado-. ¿Y de qué murió?

-Cáncer. Llevaba años batallando con él. Siempre pensé que lo iba a superar, pero supongo que, bueno, fue demasiado para ella –le explicó.

-Espera, ¿de cuál vecina me hablas?

-De Claire. Claire Moreau.

Esta vez Arthur pudo sentir la noticia como algo más que una anécdota. Aquella mujer había sido amable con él incluso cuando su hijo ciego se fue a Estados Unidos y no volvió más a Inglaterra. Con el tiempo se había distanciado, pero nunca podría borrar el cariño que esa mujer se había ganado por ser como era.

-Es una pena –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-Quería ir al velorio, pero no me gustan. No me gusta que todos mis amigos mueran. Pienso que seré el siguiente.

-No seas ridículo, estás más sano que yo.

-Eso te lo compro. ¿Cuándo dejarás de fumar? No crié a un niño toda mi vida para que se matara a sí mismo.

-Estoy dejándolo –mintió-. Pero, ¿qué pasará con la casa?

-No lo sé. Supongo que la venderán. Sus hijos no viven aquí.

Arthur se forzó en recordarlos. De la niña no tenía más en mente que una cabellera exuberante, lo demás era un borrón. Del hijo, apenas pocos momentos. Cuando era niño había sido su amigo, pero luego se había ido a Estados Unidos. El recuerdo de lo que ocurrió allá con él lo tenía más vívido. Estaba seguro que Francis no había dejado sus gustos por más que se esforzara su padre en desviarlo. ¿Por qué había sido amigo de aquel chico, en un primer lugar?

Arthur preparó un modesto almuerzo, nada del otro mundo. Peter y Ann comieron apreciando el sabor más por el amor que le tenían a su padre que por verdadero gusto. John le dijo que estaba mejorando en la cocina y que pronto tal vez no se le quemara nada. Arthur le rió el chiste, sin ofenderse por ser un troll en el arte culinario.

Luego sus hijos salieron al jardín a jugar. Peter podría ser varón y mayor, pero era muy dedicado con su hermana y solía compartir con ella todo. Era una relación abismalmente diferente a la que Arthur había tenido con James y los demás. Ni siquiera la poca diferencia de edad había aliviado la relación con Liam, Lorcan y Haydn.

John los observaba con gusto. Arthur iba a preguntarle sobre sus violetas, cuando en el otro lado del cerco una figura le llamó la atención. Era una mujer, bastante bajita pero delgada y hermosa. Se le hacía muy familiar. Su mente la asoció con la hija de la señora Moreau cuyo nombre no se le venía a la memoria.

-Hola –le dijo Arthur, captando su atención-. Mi más sentido pésame.

-Gracias –dijo ella con sequedad. Vestía de negro, elegante e impecable. Su rostro lucía apagado. Se preguntó si se habría retocado el maquillaje después de llorar-. ¿Quién eres? No te conozco.

-Arthur Kirkland. Nos conocimos una vez, de niños, pero no recuerdo tu nombre.

-Monique. Ya te recuerdo. Eres el Arthur de mi hermano –le explicó.

-No soy amigo de tu hermano. Al menos ya no.

-Lo sé. ¿Son tus hijos? –preguntó Monique.

-Sí, Peter y Ann. Eh… -pero Arthur no quería hablar sobre él-… ¿y tu hermano?

-En la funeraria. No ha querido acompañarme, aunque tarde o temprano será inevitable.

Arthur le preguntó a cuál funeraria se refería y ella le dio el nombre y la dirección.

-Igual mañana la enterraremos –le informó, sin cambiar el tono de voz seco. Le dio también la dirección del cementerio y la hora del entierro-. Debo irme, Arthur. Un gusto volverte a ver –añadió por pura cortesía.

Arthur se preguntó si asistir a la funeraria, al entierro, a ambos o a ninguno. Pero creía que le debía a la señora Moreau aquella despedida. No le gustaban esos sitios porque solía ver fantasmas rondando y la energía en general era deprimente, pero esta vez no podía escaparse de lo que se impuso como su deber.

Le avisó a su padre a dónde iría y le confió a Peter y a Ann. Estos quisieron ir con él solo por la novedad de pisar una funeraria. Arthur se los prohibió y les prometió que volvería temprano, además de advertirles que se portaran bien y no le dieran problemas al abuelo. Ann se puso a llorar, partiéndole el corazón, pero siguió su camino hacia el automóvil mientras John la cargaba y comenzaba a consolarla. Él sabría qué hacer para devolverle el buen humor.

Prendió el auto y comenzó a andar hacia la dirección que Monique le había indicado.

* * *

**Notas:**

Creo que a partir de aquí puedo decir que comienza de verdad este fic. Me alegro mucho tenerlo avanzado, porque ahora que comencé la universidad y tengo miles de lecturas y también la tesis, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir (ni para corregir, ya que estamos). Me equivoqué la vez anterior al decir que tendría cuatro mil palabras… estaba confundida, en realidad lo largo empieza a partir del quinto. Esto es un calentamiento ?

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me gusta recibir tantos y tan largos. Los quiero, os adoro y todo eso.

Sobre los personajes... Caterina es la versión femenina de Portugal y Ann es... Wy, bastante ooc porque tiene cuatro años y me he dado muchas libertades. A la próxima aparece Francis, lo prometo.

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Arthur no había pisado muchas funerarias en su vida. Cuando se murieron sus abuelos y unos tíos ya mayores, pero había ocurrido cuando tenía menos de treinta años. En el caso de sus abuelos, menos de veinte. En esas ocasiones no lloró frente a nadie, sino tan solo en la intimidad de su habitación. El resto de su familia expresó su dolor de manera privada, con lo cual sus abuelos se fueron sin lágrimas ni grandes dramas, pero con el vacío que aquella perdida nunca podría reparar.

Con el tiempo Arthur se había acostumbrado a la muerte. No solo en su vida, sino en las noticias, en los programas de televisión, en las películas, en la literatura e incluso en la música. Estaba rodeado de muerte. De muerte y de vida. La vida de sus hijos, la de los hijos de James, Liam y Lorcan. La pequeña criatura de Dylan e Hilda, que llevaba un mes de nacida. Pero no solo a su alrededor, sino también en los mismos lugares que solía encontrar la muerte.

Un hombre sabio le había contado que la muerte era lo más ajeno al ser humano que se pudiera concebir, porque cuando se vivía la muerte estaba ausente, y cuando venía, el ausente era el propio ser humano. ¿Para qué temerle?

Aunque quedara la tristeza.

Se estacionó con dificultad, al costarle encontrar un puesto en el estacionamiento abarrotado. Al entrar en la funeraria, una antigua casa acomodada como tal, se quedó sorprendido por la cantidad de gente que llenaba su interior. Pensó que todas esas gentes habrían conocido a Claire Moreau, pero pronto se dio cuenta que velaban a varios difuntos en distintas habitaciones. Se preguntó en cuál estaría la que le interesaba. Monique se le había pasado decirle.

Pronto encontró la respuesta. Era la menos numerosa, por no decir que la habitación estaba vacía, a excepción de tres personas que Arthur desconocía. En un cartel estaba escrito el nombre de la difunta en mayúscula. Arthur entró en la habitación de paredes blancas. El féretro estaba en el medio. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que sus ropas lucían demasiado para una casa donde gobernaba el blanco y el negro.

Lo vio en unas sillas colocadas a la pared de la izquierda. Estaba sentado, jugueteando con un pañuelo de color claro, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza. Pensó que era inconfundible incluso aunque hubiera transcurrido más de diez años. Estaba delgado y pálido, aquello no había cambiado. Tampoco el cabello largo y rubio, que mantenía recogido en una coleta. No podía verle los ojos por cargarlos ocultos en unos lentes oscuros un tanto exagerados para el tamaño de su cara. Llevaba barba de varios días.

No se acercó al instante. En su lugar se aproximó a la urna sin levantar la mirada del piso. No quería ver el rostro de la señora Moreau, prefería recordarla como era en su niñez. Una mujer hermosa y amable que siempre tenía platillos exquisitos para él. Lo que era ahora, seguramente una mujer mayor como su padre, le resultaría desconocido. ¿Y qué decirle a Francis? Debía darle el pésame.

Se acercó al hombre, quien se volteó hacia él al escuchar sus pasos. Se preguntó si lo recordaría. O, más aún, si le reconocería el timbre de la voz.

-Mi más sentido pésame.

-Gracias.

Ni el menor gesto de exaltación. Francis parecía cansado, casi a punto de caer exhausto en cualquier momento, y su voz había sonado monótona, como si ya no pudiera volver a repetir lo mismo aparentando gratitud.

-¿Sabes quién soy? –probó.

-No –negó Francis-, no te me haces conocido. ¿Eres un amigo de mi madre?

-Más o menos. Hace mucho que no la veía –le respondió.

-Qué pena, entonces.

-Me enteré hoy.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Arthur Kirkland.

Esta vez sí tuvo una reacción. Se quedó paralizado, como procesando con lentitud una información maravillosa. Francis se metió el pañuelo en el bolsillo y se levantó. Si bien Francis había sido más alto que él en su niñez y juventud, ahora eran del mismo tamaño.

-¿Eres Arthur? ¿Mi Arthur?

-Éramos amigos, ¿no?

-Dios, sí. Lo éramos. No lo esperaba, no te esperaba en lo absoluto. –Las manos de Francis le temblaban. Varias veces hizo el amago de querer llevarlas hacia el rostro de Arthur, pero terminaba por retirarlas.

Arthur se encontró sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer. No solía tomar de la mano a nadie desconocido. Y Francis lo era. Un desconocido cuyo nombre y un poco más conocía, pero no era lo mismo. Fue entonces cuando llegó Monique, igual de seca que cuando la encontró en la casa de su vecina.

-Así que has venido de verdad –le dijo la mujer cuando lo vio.

-¿Por qué si no te pedí la dirección? –repuso.

-Simple educación. De todas formas, gracias por venir.

Monique se sentó en una de las sillas desocupadas y se restregó los ojos. Miró a su hermano con aire crítico, antes de emitir un corto bufido.

-Ya que llegué yo deberías irte a tomar un descanso. Tienes una pinta espantosa y esos lentes no disimulan nada –le señaló-. Toma un taxi.

-Pero…

-Llamaré a una línea. Pero lo pagas tú, ¿vale?

-Yo puedo llevarlo –se ofreció Arthur, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por el acto impulsivo.

-¿En serio? –preguntó Monique. A Arthur le ofendía la incredulidad en su tono.

-En serio.

-Ya que insisten. Padre vendrá más tarde, ¿no?

-Te llamaré –le indicó Monique.

Francis tomó su bastón y comenzó a andar. Arthur se puso a su lado, sin dejar de vigilarlo. ¿Necesitaría ayuda para guiarse? No parecía necesitarla. Cuando salieron al estacionamiento pareció más perdido. Se detuvo, esperando indicaciones. Arthur le tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia su auto, le abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que entrara para cerrarla.

-¿Te hospedas en un hotel? –preguntó, cuando calentaba el motor.

-No. En un apartamento. Me mudé a Londres hace dos meses, por trabajo –le explicó-. Generalmente tengo contratado a un chofer, pero justo la semana pasada le di vacaciones y me estoy trasladando en taxi.

-Eso sale muy caro.

-No tengo otro modo. No sé de autobuses o metro.

-Tu inglés es muy bueno –comentó, dándose cuenta que Francis no había errado en ninguna palabra.

-El tuyo también –le dijo Francis, sonriéndole-. ¿Has seguido viviendo aquí?

-Siempre. ¿De qué se trata el trabajo…?

Arrancó. Antes de responder, Francis le dio la dirección de su apartamento.

-Soy guionista de una nueva serie que se lanzará para enero del próximo año. No puedo darte muchos detalles, porque debo guardar secreto profesional.

-¿Eres guionista?

-Sí. En Estados Unidos trabajé en series para mujeres. En su mayoría se enfocaban en el amor y el sexo. Ahora… ahora abarcaré un público más amplio.

-Vaya. ¿Y cuáles son?

Arthur no veía mucha televisión. A veces se limitaba a ver dibujos animados con sus hijos. Se había tenido que adaptar a los gustos de Ann con respecto a la serie de Barbie y los ponies parlantes, porque a la niña le hacía ilusión ver televisión en familia. Cuando tenía tiempo para él, a veces se iba a los documentales. Los fines de semana en que había partidos importantes de fútbol, se reunía con Dylan, Gilbert y Elizabeth en cualquiera de las casas de estos. O la suya.

-La primera fue una comedia escolar… Bueno, comenzó siendo una comedia –le fue explicando-, pero las cosas se complicaron y el director me iba pidiendo más drama en cada guión. Duró tres temporadas antes de que matara a la protagonista. Luego fue una serie ambientada en el campo. Tuvo cinco temporadas. Pero los episodios se reducían a sexo en el monte. Los protagonistas eran preciosos, supongo, y sus cuerpos vendían más que una trama elaborada.

-Estados Unidos tenía que ser. Aquí tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres captar público –dijo Arthur, con los ojos en blanco. Se lamentaba que Alfred no estuviera allí escuchando aquello.

-Lo sé, en parte fue por eso que acepté la oferta de trabajo. Quería ampliar horizontes.

Media hora después llegaron al edificio de Francis. Arthur se empecinó en llevarlo hacia la puerta de su apartamento, aunque Francis no puso mucha resistencia a ser tomado del brazo. Vivía en el séptimo piso. Era un edificio bastante bonito de clase media, muy silencioso. Al acercarse al apartamento 704, Francis buscó en sus bolsillos la llave para abrir la puerta, solo que no la consiguió.

-¿La has dejado en la funeraria? –preguntó Arthur.

-A lo mejor. Llamaré a Monique.

Mientras Francis llamaba, Arthur lo condenó como un irresponsable. Se preguntó, mientras escuchaba su voz como ruido de fondo, si tendría hijos. O si estaría casado. O si al menos comprometido. O… bueno, a esa edad lo normal era haber formado una familia o tener ese proyecto a punto de realizarse. Tuvo el presentimiento de que nada de aquello había ocurrido con él. Ni con él ni con Monique. Ella tenía muy buen cuerpo, como si nunca se hubiera enfrentado a la maternidad. Pero aquello era subjetivo, él había conocido modelos para sus anuncios publicitarios de su empresa que eran madres y seguían teniendo cuerpos espectaculares.

Hablando de buenos cuerpos… Detalló a Francis con descaro, agradeciendo que tuviera como cómplice su ceguera. Sí, lo había sabido desde que lo vio por primera vez, el hombre tenía muy buen ver. Y el rostro, cuántas veces no había soñado con un rostro así de varonil y elegante. Para la publicidad de su empresa, por supuesto, era difícil conseguir modelos masculinos que fueran de verdad atractivos. El hace mucho que se había alejado de aquellos gustos que fueron tan incómodos en su juventud; tras el matrimonio, se enfocó únicamente en Caterina.

-Moni dice que allá no he dejado nada –dijo Francis cuando terminó su llamada-. Entonces de verdad perdí las llaves.

-¿No tienes una copia o…?

-No te preocupes. Antoine vendrá dentro de poco. Él tiene un duplicado –le dijo, sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente-. Gracias por traerme, Arthur. Pero imagino que estarás ocupado.

-En realidad… pero ¿te quedarás aquí?

Arthur pronunció el "aquí" como si se tratara de un antro de mala muerte.

-Es el pasillo de mi residencia. En serio _Toin _no tardará en llegar. Y estoy seguro que tú estarás ocupado. Vamos, si ni me has contado nada sobre tu vida, pero este es un mal lugar para ponernos con confidencias. ¿Vendrías a visitarme otro día? En serio quiero hablar contigo.

-Claro, digo… -pero Arthur fue interrumpido por una nueva voz.

-¡Bonnefoy! –exclamó alguien a sus espaldas.

Arthur se volteó hacia el recién llegado. Era un hombre más bajo que ellos, delgado y de cabello negro. Parecía japonés por la tonalidad de la piel, aunque tuviera los ojos azules tal vez producto de cierto origen europeo. Tardó en reconocer el acento como francés, pero no el parisino al que Arthur estaba acostumbrado, sino el de las provincias.

-Picardía, cariño, qué gusto verte –dijo Francis-, ¿yo te he dado una llave de mi apartamento por casualidad?

-¿Eh? No, y no me llames así, el apodo es…

-Cuando dejes de recordarme a la Picardía de mi vida lo haré –o dicho de otro modo, pensó Arthur, abandona aquel acento.

-En fin, ¿qué te ha pasado? Charles está a punto de destruir el estudio si sigue sin tener noticias tuyas. Te hemos llamado desde el viernes sin parar y tú no has atendido ni una sola vez –le reprochó _Picardía_.

-Lo siento. Es que se ha muerto mi madre y quería pasar un tiempo en duelo.

-¿Ha sucedido eso? Lo siento, mi más sentido pésame. Pero –añadió al instante- has tenido que avisar. ¿Tienes listo el trabajo? Tenía que ser entregado ayer a más tardar.

-Estoy terminándolo.

-¿Cuándo lo terminarás? –preguntó-, ¿hoy? ¿Mañana? Para el lunes ya es muy tarde.

-La noche del domingo.

Picardía soltó un suspiro, como resignándose a disgusto. Arthur pensó que era de mal gusto tanta urgencia por acabar lo que Francis tuviera que hacer, cuando recién se había muerto su madre.

-Bien, eso es todo. Te estaré llamando y atiende. O el que vendrá será mucho peor que yo –dijo _Picardía_, antes de despedirse y partir, apresurado.

-¿Picardía? –preguntó Arthur.

-Está en el proyecto. En realidad se llama Jean Picard, pero su acento es tan adorable que no he podido resistirlo –le explicó-. ¡Ah! Dame tu número. Anótalo, por favor. Y pon tu nombre como Arthur. Eres el único que conozco, así que no habrá equivocaciones.

Arthur registró en su propio celular el número de Francis. Lo despidió, aún con ganas de quedarse a su lado hasta que llegara ese tal _Toin_ del que había hablado, pero tenía que ir a casa de su padre a recoger a Ann y a Peter.

* * *

Arthur había recogido a sus hijos, que ya habían cenado en casa de su padre. Arthur terminó por llevarlos a comer helado. En casa los recibió Caterina, que ya había preparado la cena.

-Ya comimos –le anunció Arthur.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste? –preguntó Caterina, irritada al entender que todo su esfuerzo había sido inútil.

-No lo pensé. En realidad esperaba que no estuvieras aquí.

-¿Me estás acusando de algo?

-Tómalo como quieras. No tenemos hambre.

Peter protestó ante esto. El chico se sentó en la mesa y pidió de la comida de su madre. Arthur estuvo a punto de protestar. El chico ya había comido demasiado, le parecía que ahora su hambre era gula y su estómago lo iría a lamentar. No consiguió hacerle entrar en razón, ni a él ni a su esposa, quien le dirigió una mirada helada, ofendida por su postura desagradable.

Arthur decidió tirar la toalla y dejarla a cargo de la situación. Se llevó a Ann a su cuarto, la cambió y la acostó. La niña cayó rendida al instante. Luego se volvió a la cocina, donde Peter estaba terminando un segundo plato, observado por su madre que comía con él. Arthur se sentó al lado de su hijo y al frente de ella.

-Peter me ha contado que los dejaste solos con el abuelo. ¿A dónde has ido? –preguntó Caterina, sin rastros del pequeño enfado anterior.

-Una antigua vecina ha muerto y he ido a velarla. Mañana la entierran.

-¿Para qué la enterrarán? –preguntó Peter, curioso.

-Luego te lo explicamos, amor.

-¡Pero quiero saber ya!

-En la funeraria me he encontrado con su hijo. Fuimos amigos de pequeños. Lo he llevado a su casa.

-¿No podía irse solo?

-Quise llevarlo. Es ciego y, pues, hace mucho que no sabía de él. Ahora se ha establecido en Londres.

-Ya. Entonces te preocupabas que se fuera solo.

-¿Por qué está ciego? –preguntó Peter.

-No exactamente –se vio negándolo-, solo… bueno, quería saber más sobre él. Es guionista.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Peter, insistente. Parecía decidido a que al menos le respondieran una de sus inquietudes-. Papá, ¿por qué es ciego?

-Porque sí, Peter. ¿Te vas a terminar lo que te has servido o te quito el plato?

Ante la posibilidad, Peter se enfocó en devorárselo todo. Caterina recogió la mesa y fregó los platos y mandó a Peter a cepillarse los dientes y acostarse a dormir. Arthur ya estaba acostado cuando Caterina entró en su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse. La observó en silencio. Era tan diferente el cuerpo de un hombre y una mujer y cómo ambos podían ser tan atractivos en distintos niveles. A Arthur le parecía que el hombre tenía más mérito, porque se podía hacer desear con un traje donde no enseñara nada de sus atributos. La prueba podía ser Francis, quien se veía sumamente atractivo en un traje donde no se le podía apreciar nada con detalle. Muchos de los vestidos de Caterina resaltaban su figura mediante un pronunciado escote.

Caterina le besó en los labios y a Arthur le supo a cigarro. Supuso que él tendría un mismo sabor. Le tocó el rostro, acariciándole las mejillas y la barbilla, y en el beso tenía los ojos abiertos, apreciando el rostro femenino y de facciones fuertes, los que se podrían esperar de una amazona.

A la mañana siguiente, un llanto lo despertó. Arthur se levantó y fue apresurado a donde provenía aquel sonido lastimero. Era el cuarto de Peter. Su hijo estaba acurrucado en la cama, llorando porque le dolía el estómago.

Lo atendió, sin apreciar el correr del tiempo. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya la hora del entierro había pasado. Peter mejoró en la tarde. No se le ocurrió llamar ni a Francis ni a ninguno de sus amigos. Lo más importante era que su hijo estuviera bien.

* * *

**Notas:**

****Y ya apareció Francis. No tengo mucho que comentar, solo que gracias por sus reviews, fue un alivio no haberlos espantado con el cambio tan drástico que ha dado la historia.

Nos vemos, que ya voy tarde para la clase. ¡Besos!


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Aquel día había sido estresante. No solo por la cantidad de trabajo, nuevo y atrasado, sino que también había tenido que aguantar a Alfred pidiendo que mejorara la división entre departamentos. Al hombre se le había metido en la cabeza que era necesario hacer puertas de titanio. La sola idea era absurda en un lugar como aquel donde no tenían nada que esconder.

Cuando al mediodía buscó una explicación al empecinamiento de Alfred, Kiku le respondió que la culpa la tenía el nuevo empleado que había ascendido la semana pasada y con el cual Alfred tenía ciertos roces. Arthur escuchó sus razones y, cuando Kiku terminó, tenía ganas de golpear a alguien. Iván Braginski era un excelente profesional y no iba a prescindir de él porque a Alfred le perturbara su forma de ser. Cada día Alfred se ponía más ridículo, como un niño que nunca hubiera terminado de crecer.

Salió temprano del trabajo considerando que se merecía un descanso mayor. Tenía ganas de refrescar la garganta, pero tendría que ser antes de las seis, porque debía presentarse en casa para cuidar a sus hijos. Estaba seguro que a Caterina no se le pasaría por la cabeza llegar temprano. Eso quería decir que tampoco podía beber tanto como él hubiera querido. De todas formas llamó a sus amigos, para reunirse al menos unos cinco minutos con ellos. A Alfred no, que estaría en horario laboral y ya lo había aguantado lo suficiente. Marcó el número de Gilbert, pero no le atendió. Tampoco Elizabeth. Dylan le dijo que estaba ocupado como para poder librarse pronto. Arthur, al no tener más opción que ir solo al bar de siempre, se acordó que había una persona con la que todavía no había probado.

-Hola, ¿Francis?

-¡Arthur! -exclamó, después de unos segundos dubitativos-. Quería llamarte pero no me decidía... ¿Estás libre hoy?

-Eso te iba a preguntar yo. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Encantado. ¿Vienes a mi casa?

-Eh, en realidad prefiero que nos veamos en un bar que conozco. Es cómodo. –Arthur le dio la dirección del bar, preguntándose si el chófer del que le había hablado antes habría vuelto.

Quedaron en verse en media hora. El tráfico no estaba tan terrible como otros días y consiguió llegar a tiempo. Con todo, le tocó esperar a Francis por unos veinte minutos de más, permaneciendo atento a la entrada, rechazando la oferta de la mesera de aguardar a quien quisiera con una bebida ya en la mano. Cuando Francis por fin entró, Arthur se apresuró a levantarse e ir a su encuentro.

-Aquí estoy –dijo Arthur, tomándolo del brazo-, ¿cómo estás?

-¡Arthur! Maravillosamente, como siempre. ¿Y tú?

A Arthur le costaba creer que estuviera de tan buen ánimo teniendo tan reciente la muerte de su madre, pero no comentó nada al respecto. Lo llevó hacia la mesa, y se sentó a su lado. Entonces la mesera se presentó y le pidieron dos cervezas. Francis comentó que generalmente las detestaba, pero que hoy podía hacer una excepción.

-Lamento no haber podido ir al entierro.

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco tuve tiempo –Arthur levantó mucho las cejas, sin esperárselo-. ¿Te he sorprendido? –preguntó luego, inseguro-. Tenía que terminar el guión para el domingo. Todavía mi jefe me quiere matar.

Arthur examinó el rostro. La barba seguía intacta, pero en general tenía una buena apariencia. Sin embargo, tras una observación minuciosa comenzaban a aparecer defectos que Francis trataba de ocultar a toda costa. Los labios estaban ligeramente agrietados, atendidos por un bálsamo labial. Tenía unas ojeras que no se notaban a primera vista porque la atención se la robaba sus ojos de un color azul violáceo tanto llamativos como peculiares.

-Yo no pude ir porque mi hijo se levantó con dolor de estómago. Se despertó llorando.

-¿Tienes un hijo? –preguntó Francis, estupefacto.

-Dos. Peter, de seis, y Ann, de cuatro.

-¡Dios mío! Quién lo diría, no pensaba que… bueno, no, era de esperarse. A esta edad lo normal es conseguirse una familia y esas cosas. Entonces, ¿esposa o esposo?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella? Arthur, turbado, consiguió tragar un sorbo de su bebida tras un sobresalto.

-Esposa.

-Ah. Siempre tuve la impresión de que eras gay.

-No entiendo cómo… en fin, no importa. –Arthur se sintió incómodo. Aquella decepción de Francis no era normal, como si después de tanto tiempo hubiera regresado para partirle el corazón de alguna manera. Por otro lado, ¿para qué darle explicaciones sobre sus gustos? Era lo que era y ya.

-Me da la impresión de que tú no tienes familia. Quiero decir, _esposo_ e hijos.

-No se ha presentado la oportunidad. O el interés –Francis se pasó una mano por el cabello, tal vez buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar-. Es decir, no me ha llamado la atención. Los hombres me aburren después de un tiempo.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé. Creo que… ¿Esta cerveza es inglesa? –Francis no tenía modo de saberlo.

-No, es alemana.

-Pues está muy bien. Pero a la próxima, vamos a un sitio donde podamos comer algo muy exquisito y tomar una buena copa de vino. Soy quisquilloso al respecto.

-Me estoy dando cuenta. Pero aquí no encontrarás nada mejor.

-¿Y venden comida?

-Nada del otro mundo. Seguro que pegas el grito al cielo si lo pruebas.

-¿En serio?

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco –por su aspecto, Arthur tuvo el presentimiento de que no había comido muy bien últimamente. Y aquello era de esperar. Pensó que estaría devastado por su madre, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo en público. Arthur se imaginó que él actuaría de forma parecida cuando tuviera que afrontar la pérdida de sus padres. Él y sus hermanos.

* * *

Francis al dar el primer mordisco casi gritó por el horror. Arthur rió y le dijo que debería comérselo todo porque ya había pagado por él. El error de Francis era pasar saboreándolo demasiado tiempo, registrando cada textura desafortunada. Si era tan quisquilloso, lo ideal era comérselo todo sin pensar en lo que hacía.

-Años sin vernos y lo que se te ocurre hacer es envenenarme –le recriminó cuando apartó el plato, con la mitad del pan ya comida. No pensaba seguir más. Arthur se encargó de devorarse lo que quedaba.

-Estás hecho un pijo –dijo Arthur, cuando acabó. Miró su reloj y observó que ya eran las cinco. Ya se había tomado cuatro cervezas pero seguía con ganas de más. En ese entonces no se le ocurrió pensar que mañana trabajaba. O que Peter y Ann estarían esperándolo-. Entonces, Francis, tú marchaste a Estados Unidos para… ¿curarte, no?

-Sí, era el deseo de mis padres –Siguió un incómodo silencio, antes de admitir:-. Bien, y el mío. Ansiaba ver. Tanto, pero tanto. Solía decir que cuando pudiera ver, iría a Londres solo para comprobar que eras una persona horrible. Podrá ser un chiste ahora, pero me hacía ilusión verte.

-Me tenías en mucha consideración.

-Fuiste mi primer amor –confesó.

Hubo un matiz en el tono de voz que a Arthur le hizo bajar la cabeza, sintiéndose ligeramente acalorado. No se acordaba de nada de eso, no a la perfección. Sin embargo, James solía hacerle insinuaciones sobre que sus infidelidades comenzaron desde los doce años.

-Nunca fuimos novios –aclaró Arthur. Se sintió estúpido, como si acaso aquello no fuera obvio.

-Lo sé, pero yo no lo sentía así. Me gustabas muchísimo y quería casarme contigo y hacer mil tonterías que veía a diario en novelas rosa –Francis sonrió, como si recordara una fantasía agradable-. ¡Ah, pero no te asustes! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ya te superé, lo juro.

-¿Hubo… alguna vez te correspondió alguien? –preguntó Arthur. Otra pregunta tonta, consideró después. Francis era bastante atractivo incluso ante la percepción de un hombre heterosexual como él. Si en este momento, sentados en la escasa intimidad de un bar, seguía atrayendo miradas de ambos sexos.

-Claro. ¿Recuerdas a Matthew? Fue mi novio durante tres años y luego lo decidimos dejar. Al comenzar a ir al liceo me di cuenta que enamoraba a mucha gente por alguna razón. A mí solo me interesaron los enamorados chicos, por supuesto. ¡Oh, y en la Universidad! Era la sensación. Todos, todos me querían.

Había un deje muy evidente de vanidad. Incluso parecía inflar el pecho cuando relataba sus conquistas que por "alguna razón" quedaban atraídos por él. La "alguna razón" era más que evidente si acaso pudiera mirarse en un espejo.

-¿Estás seguro que te querían? Porque una cosa es que te vean, y otra que soporten tu personalidad –observó, queriéndolo hacer aterrizar a su lado.

Francis sonrió, malicioso.

-No sé cómo soy, pero sí sé que soy lo que se llama "bello". O guapo. O como quieras. También sé que da igual si eres una persona horrible, porque si tu físico llama la atención, ellos olvidarán tus demás defectos. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿En serio te estoy diciendo esto?

-Dejas a Narciso pendejo.

-Es que he tomado mucho.

-Has tomado menos que yo.

-La cerveza se ha calentado.

Francis extendió su brazo y llevó su mano, a tientas, a uno de los muslos de Arthur. Cuando se dio cuenta, lo retiró de inmediato, como avergonzado, pero siguió buscando hasta que Arthur entendió lo que quería. Le tomó de la mano, apretándosela entre las suyas. Estaba caliente.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Francis-, es que no sé cómo eres.

-Te llevo a casa.

Arthur estaba en mejores condiciones que Francis. Si bien en su juventud había sido poco tolerante al alcohol, a medida de que fue creciendo y tomando más, su resistencia mejoró. Lo que no quería decir que cuando por fin acababa borracho dejara de cometer salvajadas, en especial si se le unían Gilbert y Dylan a la ocasión.

En el camino descubrió que Francis no estaba tan prendido como había supuesto en el bar. La conversación tomó un rumbo más profesional. Arthur explicó qué hacía él, de qué se encargaba su empresa y cómo era que había obtenido un puesto tan elevado en ella. Del trabajo de Francis, solo determinó que era una serie que adaptaba una novela estadounidense y que como guionista le pagaban muy bien, bajo la consecuencia de tener que pasar más de diez horas al día en la creación del guión. No era tan fácil como sentarse y dejar que la musa guiara sus pasos.

Si bien hubiera bastado con dejarlo en la entrada, Arthur se vio ayudándolo a llegar a su apartamento. Entendía que Francis no necesitaba ayuda en algo como eso, pero ninguno de los dos comentó nada al respecto. Tampoco cuando Arthur se vio entrando al apartamento sin ningún motivo en especial.

Francis se encaminó hacia la cocina y le preguntó si quería algo de tomar. Arthur asintió, mientras admiraba el piso.

Luego observó cómo Francis iba a la cocina, de un lado para otro, como si su mirada no estuviera velada. Sacó una botella de vino. La abrió con un sacacorchos y vertió su contenido en dos copas. Cuando las tomó con ambas manos y se disponía a llevárselas, Arthur se apresuró a ir a su lado y tomar la suya. Temía que fuera a tropezarse, aunque no pareciera dar la impresión de hacerlo.

Arthur bebió, esta vez con lentitud, al contrario de Francis, que bebía a la vez que hablaba con la lengua desatada. No podía concentrarse en cada tema de conversación que sacaba con rapidez.

* * *

Arthur había bebido una copa de vino porque se conocía, recordaba que era mejor para la paz de su casa que su esposa no pudiera tener motivos para acusarlo de irresponsable. Emborracharse durante semana no era la mejor acción para evitarlo. En cambio, Francis se había encargado de tomarse más de media botella. Lucía encantador con el rostro rojizo y el ánimo más alegre de lo habitual.

En serio le sorprendía que no hubiera estallado en llanto todavía. Si a él se le muriera su madre… evitaría beber con cualquier conocido a toda costa. No iba a llorar en público. No mostraría su pena a los demás. Con alcohol encima menos se contenía en mostrar sus sentimientos, ¿quién podía fingir entonces?

En ese momento, la puerta de entrada del apartamento se abrió y por ella entró un hombre un tanto más bajo que ellos, de piel morena y cabellera castaña oscura. Pese a ello, tenía los ojos de un verde más claro que los suyos.

-Ah, hola –dijo, con un acento que Arthur no reconoció de inmediato-. Fran, ¿con una cita y sin avisarme? Lamento si interrumpo algo.

-¡Nada, nada, _cher_! Ven, siéntate conmigo. Quiero abrazarme a alguien. A alguien que me quiera –Francis fue a levantarse, pero Arthur le detuvo porque tenía la seguridad de que acabaría cayéndose.

El recién llegado fue hacia Francis y miró a Arthur con ojos curiosos.

-Mira qué lío estás hecho –le reprochó cuando Francis le pasó ambas manos por el cuello-. Eh, no eres su cita, ¿no?

-Soy un amigo –masculló-. Arthur Kirkland.

-Antonio Fernández.

-Supongo que ya puedo dejarlo –dijo Arthur, incómodo ante la escena. ¿Por qué tenía que estarse pegando a ese tal Antonio como si acaso se hubiera olvidado de su presencia?

-Eh, sí, vale –dijo Antonio, con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

Se despidió de ambos, aunque Francis ni se hubiera dado cuenta, y salió del apartamento. Tenía suficiente cabeza para manejar. Al ver el reloj descubrió que eran las siete de la noche. Una completa mierda.

* * *

Antonio llevó a Francis a la cama y lo recostó en ella, sin prever que Francis lo jalaría para que quedara encima de él, todavía con el ánimo tan dispuesto a comerlo a besos. Antonio no era bueno analizando los actos de las personas, pero había vivido con Francis demasiado tiempo como para hacerse una idea de lo que le ocurría. Por ello se dejó besar sin dejarlo avanzar en su deseo por aumentar la intensidad de sus caricias, hasta que por fin Francis se quedó quieto y comenzó a llorar.

Fue un sonido bajito al principio, hasta que subió el volumen de los sollozos y no hubo razones para ocultar su intensidad. Antonio le abrazó, le acarició la cabeza e intentó decirle palabras de consuelo hasta darse cuenta que nada de lo que pudiera expresar supondrían un alivio. Luego decidió mantenerse en silencio, como un pilar al que ahora Francis se unía y empapaba con el dolor que había guardado con llave hasta entonces.

* * *

Cuando Arthur llegó a casa, se encontró con la niñera en la sala, de evidente mal humor. Su hora de salida había pasado pero no había podido irse para no dejar a los niños solos. Le agradeció a la mujer y le aseguró que le pagaría aquellas horas extras. Luego preguntó por sus hijos, ella le informó que estaban en la sala, viendo televisión, antes de irse con dinero para tomar un taxi que Arthur le había dado.

No se extrañó, pero sí se decepcionó, el que Caterina estuviera ausente. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara, antes de entrar a la sala y reunirse con Peter y Ann. Cómo le apetecía un cigarrillo.

* * *

**Notas:**

¡Hola! A quienes sigan aquí :'D He tenido que corregir varias cosas y quitar varias partes, que ya no me gustaban, con lo cual el capítulo queda más corto de lo habitual. Espero poder compensarlo para el próximo.

Disculpen todas las molestias ocasionadas. A petición de una amiga, dejo el antiguo aviso también. Me parece terrible el tener que borrarlo, así que de todos modos, si ella no lo hubiera pedido, lo dejara igual. Ya nos vemos :)

* * *

**Aviso:**

Preveía sus comentarios, aunque en sí hubo dos que esperaba obtener y no recibí. En fin, lamento mucho mi actitud y el cómo fue tomada, de verdad creo que ha sido una actitud precipitada y muy inmadura de mi parte.

Alguien me dijo que era difícil encontrar una historia "de calidad" en este fandom (aunque la mayoría de mis escritoras favoritas son o han sido frukers), pero si supuestamente es muy difícil hacerlo, ¿por qué descuidar lo que ya se tiene? No es que sea la primera vez que alguien se desanima por la poca aceptación de una historia.

No entiendo por qué se desestima el valor de un comentario, cuando la dinámica del fanfiction ha sido creada entre tres elementos: autor – historia – comentarista. Obviamente, comentario no es sinónimo de elogio, y eso cualquier escritor que publica debe tenerlo claro, pero sin duda las historias (buenas, excelentes, regularsonas o muy malas) se sostienen en base de la aceptación del lector. Después de todo un autor no está ganando nada con publicar en este medio; un escritor escribe, reescribe, corrige y espera encontrarse con una respuesta mayor al silencio, aunque sea una respuesta positiva o una negativa (las críticas, que no hay que condenarlas de antemano, la verdad). Las negativas se superan y si el autor es lo suficiente maduro como para aceptarla, acaba mejorando a través de ella; con la indiferencia no. Esto no solo ocurre en un medio como el fanfiction, sino en la literatura misma. Un autor que escribe y publica no hace absolutamente nada si el público no está allí para leerlo y opinar sobre su obra; si todos los lectores se quedaran en silencio, disfrutando en silencio, la mayoría si no es que todas las obras literarias hubieran quedado en el olvido, porque quienes la han hecho parte de la cultura, los que se han encargado de hacerlas perdurar, son los lectores, de ningún modo su autor.

Simplemente veo que, si te gusta una historia o tienes algo que decir sobre ella, sea bueno o malo, al menos hacerlo saber al autor.

También he notado que se confunde lo que es el escribir con el publicar. Si yo escribo es para darme un gusto satisfaciendo mis necesidades de la pareja, lo hago para mí. Prueba es que tengo muchas historias fruk que no he publicado, pero de las que estoy feliz con ellas. Si publico, es porque tengo el deseo de que otros lean lo que escribo y opinen sobre ello, de otro modo no estaría en una página de dominio público, sino compartiendo historias por mail. Por esto, nunca dejaría de escribir (en realidad nunca lo hago, pero no viene al caso).

También se ha dicho que espero comentarios vacíos, pero incluso los que solo contienen una línea significan algo para el autor. Una persona lo ha leído y se ha tomado los segundos requeridos para demostrar su gusto o su apoyo. Obviamente siempre se van a preferir los largos, bien comentados, el problema está cuando no los hay o la persona quien los manda bien le puedes pasar la historia por un medio más privado, porque la conoces.

Ahora… no, no desprecio mi "talento" (como lo han llamado) por pedir comentarios. Yo a través del fanfiction no espero hacerme alguien famosa o valorada en el mundo literario, menos publicando en el fandom de hetalia con una pareja que ni es popular.

Y, vale, sí, hay muchos motivos para no comentar cierta vez, lo grave ocurre cuando la indiferencia se vuelve generalizada.

De verdad, me parece que la historia les aburre tanto que ni siquiera para dejar un comentario negativo daba ganas. O para manifestarse por el hecho de dejar de publicarla.

En fin, creo que he sido muy grosera con ciertas lectoras y me apena muchísimo. Espero poder recompensarlo de algún modo. Mis más sinceras disculpas, se me cae la cara de vergüenza ante ustedes.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Caterina estaba ausente otra vez.

Después de un mes donde la había pasado con Francis, llegado tarde a casa, esperándola en la cama hasta cumplirse la mañana del día siguiente y agarrado un enfado monumental. No había que ser muy inteligente para darse una idea de lo que ocurría; él lo había hecho muchas veces, el punto radicaba en que nunca incumplía con sus hijos ni con el hogar.

Caterina llegó cuando estaban desayunando, Arthur no reprimió nada de lo que tenía guardado, ni se contuvo porque Peter y Ann estuvieran presentes. Caterina le reprochó a su vez su falta de tacto y propuso que lo discutieran más tarde, que además estaba cansada. Arthur soltó un resoplido y miró a los pequeños, considerando que no merecían presenciar aquella discusión. Asintió y le anunció a su esposa que le tocaba llevar a los niños a la escuela.

―No he dormido en toda la noche, no creo… ―comenzó ella.

―No es mi problema ―le cortó Arthur y salió de la cocina. Tomó su maletín y salió de la casa a paso veloz.

El trabajo transcurrió terriblemente lento; por ello fue un alivio cuando Gilbert le llamó y le pidió verse en su apartamento. No podía ser en otro lugar, por motivos que no quiso precisar; se trataba de algo serio, a juzgar por el tono de voz, pero Arthur estaba tan harto ese día que escucharle lo había animado un poco. Se conocían desde la infancia y siempre había estado allí para él.

Gilbert vivía en un edificio de diez pisos. Estaba plagado de vecinos ruidosos, sin que ninguno de ellos buscara entrometerse en la vida del otro; no tenía amistades aparte de sus amigos de la infancia y el pájaro que se había comprado al mudarse. Aunque con lo demás fuera un desastre, Gilbert era bueno cuidando de otros. En su momento pensó que acabaría estudiando medicina, educación o sicología, no comunicación social y menos que terminara siendo fotógrafo. Durante mucho tiempo sospechó que la decisión fue causa de Elizabeth y sus ganas de viajar por el mundo y buscar el peligro; Gilbert siempre se lo negó, pero era una negación cercana a la mentira, Arthur podía reconocerlo.

Lo recibió su amigo con un gesto entre nervioso y cohibido, obligándolo a tomar asiento sin las grandes efusiones de las que era adepto. Se inquietó de inmediato por el comportamiento inusual.

―¿Ocurre algo, Gil? ―le preguntó, con el ceño fruncido.

―Sí, y es difícil decírtelo a ti ―dijo.

Estaban sentados en la sala. Casi hubiera preferido estar en el balcón, al menos le hubiera acariciado la brisa fría de Londres, sentido las primeras gotas de lluvia caer y mojarles la ropa, de aquel cielo que se iba tornando gris oscuro, tal vez anticipando lo que se venía.

―Dímelo de una vez y salimos de eso ―dijo Arthur, y Gilbert le señaló un sobre de manila pequeño en la mesita más próxima. No había reparado en él hasta ahora. Lo tomó, examinándolo sin hallar nada preocupante: no tenía nada escrito, se mantenía sellado con una cinta plástica que le costó remover. Cuando estuvo abierto, se apresuró a revisar su contenido.

Eran fotografías, a juzgar por la textura del papel. Las sacó, pensando que era muy extraño que alguien se tomara el trabajo de imprimir algunas. Ahora todo se quedaba en la red. Al verlas comprendió el comportamiento de Gilbert.

El primer impulso fue romperlas, luego se serenó, considerando que debía pensar en el problema con la cabeza fría. Frente a sí estaba la prueba de la infidelidad de su esposa: estaba junto a un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello castaño oscuro sujetado por una coleta, barbudo y de ojos verdes. Lo reconocía porque una vez se lo presentaron, era el jefe de Caterina, y estaba junto a su empleada en posiciones cariñosas variadas, sin llegar a ser íntimas. Era lo que le faltaba para terminar de convencerse de la razón por la cual ella había cambiado tanto en los últimos meses.

No supo qué decirle a Gilbert, tenía la mente en blanco; o, mejor dicho, enfocada en las fotografías que ya podría recrear como escenas en su mente, preguntándose desde cuándo y por qué, en qué había fallado, si acaso era un castigo por haberle hecho lo mismo a sus primeras novias. Pero no, con Caterina era diferente. A ella nunca se hubiera planteado engañarla con alguien de modo serio. Infidelidades esporádicas sí ocurrieron, pero ¿qué importancia tenían comparado con esto?

―Tenía que decírtelo ―le dijo Gilbert, rompiendo el silencio tenso formado entre Arthur y las fotografías, del que él se había apartado―. Las tomé hace una semana. No podía dejarlo pasar. Con ella, con Caty, ¿las cosas van bien?

―Ya te lo puedes imaginar.

Arthur acabó por devolver las fotos al sobre. Soltó un suspiro agotado. Se sentía como un imbécil. Fue entonces cuando notó que Gilbert tampoco se veía bien, y la infidelidad de Caterina no podía ser la causa, la empatía con sus amigos no llegaba a tanto.

―¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

―Es Eli ―le respondió, como si hubiera esperado la pregunta―. ¿Recuerdas que atropelló a un hombre hace poco más de un mes?

―Sí, ¿cómo ha seguido ese asunto?

-Ya le dieron de alta. Pero creo que quiere presentar cargos. Eli me estuvo hablando que el asunto no pintaba nada bien ―le explicó Gilbert―. Si lo llegan a hacer, la suma será millonaria. Podría caer presa, incluso.

―Ya ―dijo Arthur, sin saber qué decir al momento―. ¿Habló con su abogado?

―No lo sé.

―Pero el hombre ¿está bien?

―Está vivo.

―¿Y…?

―No podré estar sobre la pista como quisiera. Tengo que viajar a Alemania para una serie de conciertos de beneficencia y no puedo relegarle el trabajo a otro. Invité a Eli, pero se negó. Dice que debe quedarse con su atropellado.

―La entiendo. No debe descuidarse, un paso en falso y ese hombre podría hundirla.

―Eli no tiene dinero.

―Eso es lo de menos, ¿qué importa, con la posibilidad de destruirle la vida?

―Piensas como un villano.

―Veo las cosas como son.

―¿Crees que…?

―Debe estar preparada.

Arthur acabó yéndose pronto, siendo incapaz de aportar más al problema de Elizabeth. Veía que Gilbert se estaba tomando el asunto como personal, como si fuera él el principal afectado. Se preguntó si todavía la seguiría queriendo después de tanto tiempo. Gilbert ni siquiera se había casado, tampoco se le había conocido novia que le durara más de un mes, toda su atención se fijaba en Elizabeth, pero ella rechazaba cualquier relación larga y se enfocaba únicamente en su carrera, sus amistades y en ella misma. Además, nunca se había fijado en Gilbert de la forma que él habría esperado.

Incluso cuando ingresaron a la universidad, por quien Elizabeth se sintió atraída fue Arthur, pero él le huyó y renegó de sus avances, porque ella distaba mucho del ideal de mujer que buscaba en sus relaciones. Arthur supo que muchos desearon estar en su posición, pero él la rechazó y Elizabeth se lo tomó bien, mejor que su posterior noviazgo con Caterina, a la que siempre vio con ojos desconfiados. ¿Acaso ella habría previsto el futuro engaño? ¿Habría pensado que, de todas las mujeres escogidas, Caterina era la peor para él? Pero Arthur la había querido, incluso ahora… ¿ahora qué? No podía decir que no la amaba, tenían hijos y no podía renegar de todo cuanto habían vivido.

* * *

Caterina llegó tarde, como se estaba haciendo costumbre. Ya los niños estaban acostados, después de una velada con una cena espantosa para sus paladares exquisitos (eran demasiado exigentes, Arthur con su padre nunca fue así), revisando la tarea de Peter cuidando que estuviera en orden, viendo televisión y vigilando sus juegos.

Cuando la vio, un acceso de rabia le impidió reaccionar de inmediato. Consiguió controlarse, la saludó y la besó sintiéndose como Judas, aunque el papel debería tocarle a ella. No podía hablarle de las fotos, aunque lo estuvo pensando largo rato, pero acabó por tomarla de la cintura y besar esos labios usados por otro. Intentó en vano disfrutar el beso el tiempo que duró.

―¿Qué te pasa? Hoy estás extraño ―le dijo Caterina, con un tono de voz inocente. Sus ojos lo miraban desconcertados, lejos de sentir deseo y hasta amor. ¿Acaso el único que quería mantener la relación a flote era él? Pero ahora no sentía ninguna pasión por besarla y enterrarse en su interior.

Pese a ello, la volvió a besar y la llevó al cuarto, diciéndole que esa noche quería acostarse con ella y no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Sin embargo, fue él quien no consiguió avanzar mucho más en la cama.

―Arthur, cariño, ¿qué te pasa? ―cuestionó ella.

―No lo sé. Creo que hoy en realidad no tengo ganas ―se excusó Arthur, para luego aparentar que nada había pasado. Que él no había fallado en nada, porque la traidora era ella.

* * *

Arthur no volvió a tocar a Caterina, nada más que para darle besos tan helados como su corazón. No podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Se encontró sin hallar el deseo que debería despertarle su esposa, imaginándose en distintas situaciones donde ella no estuviera compartiendo su vida con él y sus hijos.

Fue un sábado en la noche cuando estaba en casa de su padre, con James y Haydn, cuando notó a alguien en la casa de la fallecida señora Moreau. Cediendo a la curiosidad, pensando en Francis después de tanto tiempo, se excusó con su padre y sus hermanos y salió al jardín. Se apresuró a cruzar la cerca que los separaba y llegar a la entrada, tocó el timbre, esperando ser escuchado. Tras unos minutos, fue Francis quien le abrió la puerta.

La alegría que sintió luego se convirtió en una pulsada de culpabilidad cuando notó que Francis no le daba la mejor de sus apariencias.

―Arthur ―le dijo él, sonriendo en ese rostro de tristeza y fatiga.

―¿Cómo sabías que era yo? ―cuestionó Arthur.

―Ven, pasa. Nunca subestimes a un ciego ―le dijo, dándole paso.

Arthur tuvo que encender las luces, visto que el interior estaba a oscuras. Se sentaron en la sala, a una distancia que a Arthur se le hizo inusual tratándose de él.

―¿Visitabas a tu padre?

―Sí. ¿Y tú? ―Luego se percató de cómo podría interpretarse la frase―. Quiero decir, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Estaba limpiando un poco, llevo todo el día en esto. Se suponía que Monique me ayudaría, pero le ha salido un imprevisto de última hora ―le explicó―. La casa está muy descuidada y de esa forma no se venderá.

―¿La van a vender?

―Sí, ¿qué sentido tiene conservarla? ―cuestionó Francis. Arthur no supo qué decirle, él no parecía animado por hacerlo―. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Té, galletas…?

―No te preocupes, no hace falta que hagas nada.

―Hace mucho que no me llamabas, pero he pensado en ti.

―Bien podías llamarme tú.

―Cierto, bien pude.

Arthur lo miró sin disimulo, visto que Francis no podría percatarse de ello. Era extraño no verlo impecable como las últimas veces en que habían estado juntos. El cabello lo tenía sujetado en una coleta, con unos cuantos mechones desordenados que se habían salido de ella y que Francis parecía despreocupado al respecto.

―Perdí mi teléfono, lo dejé olvidado en algún lugar y, cuando me di cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

―¿En algún lugar?

―No sé exactamente en dónde, pero bueno. ¿Me vuelves a dar tu número?

―Bien, pero no lo vuelvas a perder.

Arthur, después de registrar su número en el nuevo teléfono de Francis, editó el que tenía guardado en el suyo.

―¿Cómo has estado? ―preguntó Francis, tomándole de la mano. Se tensó al principio, pero decidió dejárselo pasar―. No te oyes muy bien.

―Tú no te ves muy bien tampoco ―repuso, a la defensiva. Francis arqueó dos cejas en señal de sorpresa.

―Entonces sí tienes algo, ¿qué ha ocurrido…?

―No es de tu interés. Es algo de mi vida, privado. En fin, mejor ocuparte de tus asuntos, pareces a punto de morirte ―le achacó, todavía en ese tono que adoptaba cada vez que se sentía amenazado sentimentalmente.

Pronto comprendió que había hablado de más, el gesto de Francis se ensombreció, mordiéndose los labios y retirando sus manos de las suyas. No debió haber dicho eso precisamente en esa casa, pero era cierto: Francis no tenía la mejor de las apariencias.

―Es por el cansancio ―le dijo―. Con un baño se me pasará.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Francis, quien nunca había sido adepto a ellos, se levantó y le tomó de la mano nuevamente, impulsándolo a seguirlo. Lo llevó hasta su antigua habitación, de la que había cambiado muy poco en todos aquellos años. A Arthur se le hizo familiar la estantería llena de libros, algunos no los reconocía, pero hubo unos cuentos infantiles que le llamaron la atención.

―Cuentos de hadas ―dijo, como quien reconoce a un viejo amigo.

―Y de caballería ―agregó Francis―. Estaba por limpiar mi habitación, pero ya vendré mañana. Hoy solo quiero darme un baño y echarme a dormir con alguien a mi lado.

Arthur se encontró ruborizándose. No podía saber nada de la vida amorosa de Francis, pensó en el hombre que había conocido la vez anterior.

―Me daré un baño antes de partir, supongo que tú…

―¿Te irás solo?

―Pediré un taxi. Mi chófer está de descanso.

―Yo te llevo. Báñate y te llevo ―se ofreció Arthur. Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa, donde estaría Caterina y ese infierno llamado matrimonio.

Transcurrió una eternidad cuando Francis terminó de bañarse y salió del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cintura. Arthur detestó que su mirada se perdiera en cada pedazo de piel al descubierto, recorriendo los hombros anchos, el pecho lleno de vello rubio, de las piernas largas, y el trasero redondeado y firme que la toalla blanca dejaba adivinar. Francis no era un hombre musculoso, al contrario, pero sabía hacerse mirar. Azorado por tercera vez en la velada, desvió la vista intentando disimular su nerviosismo. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué se sentía tan incómodo si lo que tenía en frente era un hombre, por muy afeminado que fuera a veces? Se suponía que había dejado atrás esa etapa de su vida.

―¿Por qué te levantas? ―preguntó Francis, cuando Arthur se propuso salir de la habitación para darle privacidad―. No, quédate, te prometo estar listo pronto.

―¿No te incomoda…?

―¿Estar desnudo frente a alguien? No, de verdad no entiendo por qué tanto pudor. ―Como para ejemplificar su punto, se quitó el paño y el rostro de Arthur se volvió más rojo todavía―. Quiero decir, ¿qué es lo que hay que ocultar? En mi caso nada, todo el mundo dice que soy divino, y si lo dice todo el mundo…

―Por dios ―Arthur se tapó el rostro con sus manos, queriendo que Francis fuera mudo también. ¿Qué tonterías decía? ¿Qué clase de punto de vista era aquel? Traicionándose, acabó por mirarlo atentamente. Con horror se fijó a su vez en los pantalones que le comenzaban a parecer incómodos. Deseó que Francis no se diera cuenta de aquel predicamento o se sentiría morir allí mismo.

Cuando Francis se acabó de vestir, Arthur soltó un suspiro de alivio que provocó una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del otro. Francis le tendió la mano, para bajar juntos, pero Arthur lo rechazó, considerando que por el bien de su reputación debería mantenerse alejado del único hombre en su vida adulta que le había causado una erección. Hasta pensó en pagarle el taxi con el fin de alejarse de una vez, pero aquello sería sospechoso y, además, ya era muy tarde para cambiar de planes.

Salieron de la casa de la señora Moreau, luego fueron a su antigua casa y presentó a Francis a su padre y sus hermanos. James esbozó una sonrisa extraña, como quien sabe un secreto incómodo, y Arthur tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera estar pensando. Una vez avisó que llevaría a Francis a casa, se dirigieron a su auto. Pudo ver a lo lejos cómo los tres se reunían para chismosear por lo bajo, a saber qué se estarían inventando. James, sobre todo, gustaba de hacerle bromas con respecto a su sexualidad.

En todo el trayecto hablaron de temas sin importancia; a Arthur le agradó comprobar que Francis parecía de mejor humor a como lo había encontrado, e incluso él mismo había dejado de sentirse tan miserable. Cuando se estuvieron encaminando hacia el apartamento de Francis, se lamentó tener que dejarlo tan pronto, pero debía irse a casa y de seguro el otro también estaría ocupado.

―¿Quieres pasar? ―le preguntó Francis, en cambio.

Lamentándose, Arthur tuvo que negarse.

―Oh, bien, pero no dudes en llamarme para cuadrar otra salida. Me gusta estar contigo, me levanta el ánimo, aunque seas un inglés de pies a cabeza.

A Arthur no le pareció un comentario inteligente, pero se encontró sonriendo y asegurándole que ese sería el trato.

―Te llamaré pronto.

―Oye ―dijo Francis, justo antes de que Arthur se marchara-, ¿puedo despedirme a la manera francesa?

―¿Cuál es esa manera? ―preguntó Arthur, obviando el pensamiento de que sería la forma más vulgar posible para una despedida.

―Así ―Francis le besó ambas mejillas, tensándose Arthur de inmediato, sin osar apartarlo―. Lo pregunto antes porque hay ingleses que se sienten muy incómodos con esto. ¿A ti qué te ha parecido?

―Muy francés ―repuso Arthur.

―¿Puedo saludarte y despedirme de ti así, de ahora en adelante?

―Como quieras ―masculló, preguntándose por qué no se había negado de una vez. Pero si a Francis le gustaba y, además, era una costumbre de su país y no algo que implicara una relación profunda entre ellos, estaba bien. Podía aceptarlo.

Con un último apretón de manos, Arthur acabó por alejarse del apartamento.

* * *

Se reunió con Gilbert en su apartamento. Allí estaban también Dylan y Arthur. Por el rostro de todos, se imaginó que estarían buscando noticias de su problema; se encontró sin saber qué decir, por lo que al exponer lo que había pasado las últimas semanas, se vio interrumpida por los tres hombres, quienes la instaban a buscar un abogado y a adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

―Entiendo que estén preocupados ―dijo Elizabeth―, y se los agradezco, pero quisiera que me dejaran actuar a mi modo. Cuando lo vea necesario, lo buscaré, por ahora… bueno, no creo que haga mucha falta. He hablado con él y no parece dispuesto a demandarme.

―No parecer dispuesto a demandarte no es lo mismo a estarlo ―repuso Arthur―. La gente es mentirosa. Te debe estar engañando, para hundirte.

―No lo creo, parece muy sincero. Es muy cálido ―explicó―. En todo caso, no soy una niña, si se pone amenazante, sabré llevar la situación. ―Gilbert iba a protestar, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema―. Arthur, no tienes buena cara, ¿qué te ha pasado…?

El aludido la miró ceñudo, antes de confesar, en voz baja:

―Ayer peleé con Caterina. Llegué tarde a casa. Al parecer olía a perfume de… flores o algo así, y creyó que había estado con una mujer. Es ridículo.

―¿Y lo estuviste?

―No. Estuve con un amigo de la infancia.

―Con Francis ―agregó Dylan―. No sé si lo llegaste a conocer, era ciego y no asistía a la escuela, como nosotros.

―No, nunca ―aceptó Elizabeth, teniendo curiosidad―. Entonces el perfume era de tu amigo. Pero debieron estar muy juntos para que se te quedara impregnado el olor.

―Es ciego, teníamos que estar juntos para ayudarlo a caminar ―se excusó Arthur. Elizabeth entornó la mirada, con suspicacia―. No te imagines nada raro, que te veo venir. En fin, que con sus reclamaciones a mí se me salió que ella es como una puta.

―¡Por dios! ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

―Le dije que ya sabía que me mete los cuernos con su jefe, así que el que tenía que reclamar aquí soy yo.

―Un momento, ¿te engaña? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho?

―Yo no lo sabía hasta ahora, si te sirve de algo ―repuso Dylan, encogiéndose de hombros.

―El punto es que la discusión pasó a mayores y por eso desde ahora vivo en un hotel. No quiero acercarme a esa casa nunca más.

―Cariño, eso no es manera de arreglar las cosas ―dijo Elizabeth―, tienes que hablar con ella de modo civilizado y…

―Déjate los sermones para después.

―Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo.

―Ya lo sé.

Gilbert se levantó para servirle cervezas a los cuatro. Fue entonces cuando Elizabeth se pegó a Arthur, con aire confidente.

―Y ese amigo tuyo, ¿es guapo? ―preguntó.

―Sí ―asintió Arthur. Dylan arqueó una ceja―, digo, ¿yo qué sé? Pero es agradable. Estoy por llamarle y quedar juntos. Pero no te ilusiones, Eliza, es gay.

―Me lo imaginé ―repuso Elizabeth, dando un suspiro de placer que nadie entendió pero todos temieron, sin llegar a imaginar lo que pasaba por su cabeza―. De todas formas quiero conocerlo, hombre guapo lo sigue siendo sea gay o no. Y deleitarse con la vista no es un delito.

―No, no lo es ―consideró Arthur.

―¡Pero háblame más de él! ―exclamó Elizabeth―, ¿qué hace? ¿Por qué nunca me habías hablado de él? ¿Tiene novio? ¿Lo has visto besándose con alguien? ¿Qué papel crees que le va en la cama?

―Por dios, mujer, cálmate ―repuso Gilbert, llegando con las cervezas―, que parece que te vas a mojar.

―Ya lo está, Gil ―soltó Dylan, quien consideraba todo muy gracioso.

* * *

¡Buenos días! El capítulo por fin está beteado y pude actualizar… Esta vez se ha encargado Noe de hacerlo, así que si hay cualquier error, es culpa de ella :) Prometo no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capítulo, vaya que estoy pasada.

**¡Oigan! Esto es importante:** En la comunidad de livejournal fruk me bastard estamos organizando un evento FrUK para abril, ¿les interesa participar? Ya los primeros 15 puestos están tomados, pero se ha abierto 15 nuevos para quienes se quieran animar todavía. Les aseguro que será genial, el requisito más importante es estar dispuesto a cumplir para la fecha de abril.

Si se inscriben, ya sea con fics o arts, me harán muy feliz.

**EDIT:** En Tumblr una chica (que dibuja demasiado bien) ha hecho un art de Arthur con diferentes edades. Así es como me lo imagino en este fic (el mayor, obvio): vuri. tumblr post/ 42254876355/ failing-at-drawing-anything-more-ambitious-so (sin los espacios en blanco)

Nos vemos!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Diría que sentía dolor, pero sería mentira. Sus piernas inútiles se convirtieron en un accesorio para su cuerpo, por lo tanto no había nada que pudiera sentir en su condición. Por las mañanas se quedaba un rato en la cama, reflexionando sobre su situación y su vida hasta aquel entonces, también sobre su futuro. Como profesional aquel accidente no lo afectaba, su talento no se menoscabaría; solo debía seguir esforzándose como venía haciendo desde pequeño, cuando conoció la música y ésta consiguió colarse tan adentro de su ser que se convirtió en parte de sí mismo.

Roderich podía concebir su vida sin una parte de su cuerpo, menos sus manos. Ellas eran tan sagradas como la música. Sin embargo, tenía otra preocupación, y era la economía de su casa. Hasta entonces se había llevado bien, pronto ofrecería su segundo concierto de piano y le ayudaría a pagar tanto el alquiler del apartamento como una pequeña parte del tratamiento médico. El seguro se le había agotado en las dos semanas de la clínica, por lo que utilizarlo ahora le sería imposible. Eso significaba vivir apretado unos cuantos meses, porque debía ir a inspeccionarse para ver si sus piernas tenían algún arreglo. Vash y él intentaron buscar una clínica menos cara, incluso emplear un hospital, pero ninguno supuso un alivio a sus bolsillos, teniendo que darse por vencidos, y por otro lado, Lily exigió que Roderich se quedara donde estaba, porque conociéndolos buscarían lo más barato, pero no necesariamente lo mejor.

Todavía no le daba la noticia a sus padres, quienes vivían en Wellow. Ni sus tíos ni sus primos quisieron informárselo pronto; además, preferían dejarle ese papel a él. Se angustiarían tanto que enloquecerían, lo obligarían a regresar con ellos y así quedaría olvidado su interés profesional, por no decir que saltarían en contra de Elizabeth.

Esa mujer.

Roderich acabó por levantarse, cansándose al instante al quedar sentado en la cama. Tenía que mejorar su condición física si iba a emplear sus brazos continuamente.

* * *

La estadía en el hotel se había alargado por alrededor de un mes. Arthur visitaba a sus hijos en la tarde y se iba cuando Caterina se presentaba en casa, sin dirigirle la palabra, como si él tuviera la culpa de la pelea. Ann se ponía tan triste por su marcha, que más de una vez lo despidió llorando. Peter, en cambio, preguntaba por qué tenía que irse y si acaso iban a tener una nueva casa. En una ocasión hasta propuso irse todos a la nueva casa de papá.

A Arthur se le encogía el corazón, con ganas de llevárselos de allí, pero no debía alejar a sus hijos de su casa y menos llevarlos a vivir consigo a un hotel, sin las comodidades a las que acostumbraban; además, por más que Caterina hubiera cambiado, seguía siendo una buena madre y nunca descuidaría a Peter y a Ann, menos ahora que debía cuidarlos sola por la noche.

A Arthur le complacía aquello, porque significaba que debería sacrificar sus noches de amor con el jefe para dedicárselas a sus hijos, hasta que Peter le informó un sábado en casa de su padre, que muchas veces la niñera se quedaba también por la noche, mientras que mamá estaba en el trabajo. Ese día la llamó para reclamarle, prolongando la pelea.

Arthur no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. No sabía hacia dónde estaba dirigiendo aquel barco a punto del naufragio, pero no iba a pensar demasiado en eso, no cuando a ella parecía importarle tan poco. Su madre, al enterarse, intentó hablar con ambos por separado, esperando reconciliarlos y volver a unir una familia. Cuando fracasó, comentó que se quedaba tranquila por haber hecho lo posible. Sus hermanos poco interés mostraron en su problema, aunque James le tendió una breve lista de prostitutas por si estaba necesitado.

-Como no eres precisamente un Casanova, te lo mereces –le había explicado.

Cuando le dio la lista se encontraban ambos en casa de su padre.

-Lo que me perturba es que tengas una lista como esta estando casado -observó Arthur, sin alterarse.

La dejó olvidada en el asiento del copiloto y cuando Francis se sentó en él, para llevarlo a su apartamento, se la consiguió. No podía saber qué era, pero Arthur se ruborizó como si Francis fuera capaz de leerlos.

-¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso? –cuestionó Francis-. ¿Qué tengo en mis manos…?

-¡Nada! –Le arrebató la hoja y se la metió en su chaqueta, para después arrancar con cierta violencia.

Pero ni con las prostitutas ni con las mujeres con las que ligaba en los bares, cuando salía con Gilbert y a veces Elizabeth, hizo algún avance. No pasaba nada dentro de su organismo, como si a partir de la traición de Caterina algo se hubiera perdido en su interior.

Solo se atrevía a hablar de su problema con Elizabeth, Dylan y Gilbert. Ellos le decían que lo mejor sería esperar, darle paso al tiempo y que pronto volvería a la normalidad. Arthur intentaba hacerles caso, preguntándose cuándo llegaría ese día en que sería normal. Por otro lado, le desconcertaba que entonces pudiera ser considerado anormal.

Fue una noche en un bar, sentados en una mesa un tanto alejada de todo el bullicio, cuando el tema volvió a salir. Gilbert le indicó varias mujeres con las que podía probar pasarse esa mala pava, pero Elizabeth, atrevida gracias al alcohol, decidió que el problema iba más allá de acostarse con una mujer. Como Gilbert conocía a dónde iría a parar aquella charla, la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó a la pista de baile, sin que ella se opusiera, al contrario, se estrechaba a él y a menudo se hacía con el control del baile.

-¿Y cómo está Hilda? –preguntó Arthur, a Dylan.

-Pues bien, hoy está con sus hermanas.

-¿Y el bebé?

-Tiene mi carácter. No se calla y se entusiasma más cuando todo está tranquilo, en la noche.

-En los primeros meses, ni Peter ni Ann me dejaron dormir como se debe. Estuve a punto de enloquecer y tirarlo todo por la borda.

-Oye, por cierto, ¿has hecho algo fuera de lo común hoy?

-¿Eh? Pues salí del trabajo temprano y me tomé un café con Francis. Y luego nada, me reuní con ustedes, ¿por?

-Es que te veo de mejor humor –le confió Dylan, dándole esa sonrisa suya que parecía decirle que estaba al tanto de un secreto y él no-. ¿Sabes? Cada vez que te reúnes con ese tipo tu humor mejora. Estás como más feliz, y dado el ánimo que has tenido últimamente…

Arthur lo interrumpió de inmediato. Se levantó y se acercó a la primera mujer que vio.

* * *

Dylan lo había dejado en el hotel. A estas alturas, era el único sobrio entre sus amigos, aunque fuera difícil de creer por lo adepto que era a la bebida. Solo que desde el nacimiento de su hijo se había vuelto más moderado, tal vez a sabiendas de que al llegar a casa le iba a esperar una noche de desvelos.

Dejó primero a Arthur antes de dirigirse al apartamento de Gilbert. Arthur se bajó tambaleante y se encaminó a la recepción como si de verdad tuviera intenciones de cruzarlo, llegar a los ascensores e ir a su piso. Apenas el auto de su amigo desapareció de su vista, considerando que ya había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente para no ser atrapado, salió del hotel y se dedicó a dar vueltas sin propósito por las calles frías y húmedas de Londres. Lamentaba no tener una botella de ron en sus manos, para hacer su caminata menos inútil.

Sin darse cuenta hasta encontrarse en el sitio en cuestión, llegó al edificio de Francis, se le quedó mirando como si le costara precisar cuál de las dos estructuras era la real y cuál la doblada por el licor en su organismo; con el enigma en pie, entró a paso inseguro intentando no desplomarse contra el suelo. Se preguntó qué clase de seguridad era aquella que dejaban pasar a alguien a la medianoche sin ser detenido para un interrogatorio, aunque él fuera alguien de confianza, un caballero de pies a cabeza, y no pudieran detenerle; el guardia brillaba por su ausencia. Echando pestes sobre la plaga de edificio en donde el hombre ciego se le había ocurrido meterse, entró al ascensor y, como no se acordaba del piso de Francis, los marcó todos, maldiciendo la escasa ayuda que proporcionaba absolutamente todo. Si quería llegar a Francis, entonces, tendría que usar su memoria en vez de contar con señales que se lo dijeran. Tal vez, pensó, su apartamento no fuera tan público, ¿tenía motivos para serlo? No, al menos que le pagaran y ¿por qué habrían que pagarle a Francis para abrir la puerta de su apartamento? Él le ofrecería cien libras, para empezar.

Bajó en el piso que le pareció que podía ser el de Francis. Tendría que serlo o si no iba a demandarlos por negligencia. Tocó la primera puerta con ímpetu, gritando su nombre una y otra vez por si acaso estuviera durmiendo en la cama sin preocuparse de aquel amigo de la infancia que quería visitarlo. La puerta se abrió y de allí salió un hombre demasiado gordo e inglés para ser el francés. Aquello era un insulto.

Indignado, Arthur comenzó a gritarle a la vez que el individuo groseramente no-Francis le gritaba también, incoherencias sin sentido como que llamaría a la policía y que mejor se largara de allí; Arthur tenía razones justificadas para escupirle en la cara, porque había buscado a Francis Bonnefoy y se lo cambiaban por un gordo patético e imbécil, el colmo de los colmos, el peor de los insultos.

Se hubieran agarrado a golpes, de no ser porque una voz familiar les pidió que se detuvieran. Ante esa voz, Arthur se amansó y se quedó quieto, dándose cuenta que estaba a pocos centímetros de la cara del hombre gordo, con el puño levantado. Unas manos más suaves que las suyas lo separaron, alejándolo de aquel pobre diablo.

-¡Francis! ¿Ahora es que te presentas? –le amonestó Arthur, sin escuchar nada de la conversación sostenida por los otros dos.

Con un último "¡Disculpe mucho, _monsieur_ Smith!", Francis tomó a Arthur del brazo y lo llevó hacia su apartamento. Se sintió extraño al ser guiado por el ciego, quien tenía mejor coordinación incluso. Francis lo sentó en el sofá y le señaló el baño en el caso de necesitarlo.

-Tremendo alboroto has causado, seguro _monsieur_ Smith se queja de mí después –pero no parecía tomárselo mal, en su lugar se encaminó a la cocina y sirvió agua en un vaso de cristal.

Se lo tendió a Arthur después. Este lo miró como si de repente el agua se hubiera convertido en un pozo en donde vaciar sus pensamientos. Soltó:

-Mi vida es una ruina.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Arthur? –Francis se sentó en otro asiento, demasiado lejos para el gusto de Arthur, pero no reclamó.

-Mi esposa me engaña con su jefe, me he ido de la casa, vivo en un hotel, mis hijos se preguntan qué ocurre y no sé cómo explicarles que su madre es una perra.

-Cariño, problemas de pareja lo tiene todo el mundo. Debes hablar con ella y preguntarle qué es lo que quiere mantener, si su matrimonio o su amorío. Y, por dios, no creo que aconsejarte estando como estás sea una buena idea.

-Yo estoy bien, es ella la que está loca –repuso Arthur-. No te vayas a poner de su parte, que está tan rema… rema… esa mierda.

Arthur acabó volcando el agua sobre sí mismo, maldiciendo por el accidente. Miró sus pantalones mojados, dejando el vaso olvidado en el sofá, sin importarle estar empapándolo también. Francis se levantó, regresando con un paño luego.

-Eres un borracho desastroso –le acusó.

-Y tú eres un imbécil –le correspondió.

Francis negó con la cabeza, con toda la paciencia del mundo. Colocó el paño en la parte mojada del pantalón, tratando de secarlo. Esa acción incomodó a Arthur, pero no pensó en retirarlo, sino que observó cada movimiento de él hasta que se le hicieron demasiado inocentes para lo que habría esperado. Considerando que era un inútil y, si quería algo interesante, tendría que hacerlo todo él, tomó la mano de Francis, quien sostenía el paño todavía, y la colocó en su entrepierna, aprisionándole la mano entre la suya y el pedazo de tela, cuya parte ni siquiera estaba empapada.

Francis lanzó una risa, que murió en cuanto Arthur no se la correspondió. Su gesto turbado, que no llegaba a ser avergonzado pero sí inquieto, provocó que Arthur sonriera y moviera su mano para ser acariciado.

-Arthur, no, estás prendido y ni sabes lo que quieres –le criticó Francis-. Solo estás molesto por la pelea con tu esposa.

Como respuesta a su estúpida explicación, Arthur se bajó la cremallera con la mano libre, y hubiera seguido, de no ser porque una voz desconocida los interrumpió:

-Fran, ¿todo bien? –dijo Antonio, en un gran bostezo, entrando a la sala.

Era el mismo hombre que había visto la última vez. Vestía únicamente un bóxer. A Arthur no le costó llegar a una conclusión.

-Sí, Toin, no te preocupes –dijo Francis, que en el despiste de Arthur por el nuevo individuo aprovechó para retirar su mano y levantarse, como si nada hubiera ocurrido-. Es solo un amigo, Arthur. Ya se conocen.

-Ah –soltó el otro, menos somnoliento-. ¿Pero tú estás bien? Me han despertado…

Arthur, borracho y sin saber nada de la vida personal de Francis, podía sospechar que eran más que simples amigos. Solo había que ver la pinta de aquel joven, para darse cuenta que posiblemente valía mucho como amante en la cama, ¿aquellos eran los gustos de su amigo? ¿Morenos y fuertes? ¿Y él qué hacía reflexionando acerca de aquello?

-Vete a la mierda –gruñó Arthur, sin esperar ser amable con alguien tan grosero como para interrumpirlos. O por simplemente existir. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo un digno caballero, por lo que le hizo una reverencia-. En fin, me voy de aquí, visto que tienes compañía, llámame para tomarnos un té en mi casa. En mi hotel. En donde sea, coño.

-¿De qué hablas? No puedes salir de ese modo –Francis le tomó del brazo, y de su rostro a Arthur le alegró distinguir tanta preocupación.

-Claro que sí. Mañana tengo que… en fin, fue un placer, zarigüeya –dijo, despidiéndose de Antonio y soltándose de Francis.

Se encaminó tambaleante a la salida.

-Toin, ayúdame, no lo dejes salir –le pidió Francis.

A medida de que iba hablando, Antonio se aproximó a Arthur, y este, como acto reflejo, le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.

* * *

Antonio tenía bastante fuerza, con lo cual Arthur acabó en la habitación de Francis, pese a todas sus protestas. Pero no se los dejó fácil, Antonio tenía varios moretones en el pecho que lucirían bien con el morado en el ojo. Pensó en seguir revelándose, buscando una salida, pero en cuanto Francis entró y se quedó quieto, sin que Arthur imaginara qué pudiera estarle pasando por la cabeza, las ganas se fueron esfumando lentamente.

-Estoy aquí –repuso Arthur, y Francis asintió, acercándose.

Se sentó a su lado y Arthur aprovechó para abrazarlo.

-¿Me quieres contigo?

-No puedo dejarte ir. Mira todas las tonterías que has hecho. Acuéstate y esperemos la mañana.

-En realidad te mueres por mí, ¿no? Da igual qué tanto puto metas en este lugar.

-Sigo estando aquí –gruñó Antonio, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Fran, ¿estarás bien con ese hombre?

-Sí, aunque no lo parezca, es inofensivo. ¡Oh, siento tanto lo que te ha pasado! –exclamó, con un toque dramático. Cualquiera pensaría que Antonio había perdido un brazo-. En un momento te atenderé todas tus heridas.

-No importa, de verdad, lo haré yo mismo… -Antonio dio un hondo suspiro-. Me vale con que estés bien, ya habrá otro modo de hacerte pagar el favor.

Arthur se recostó en la cama, adorando que fuera tan cómoda. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando contra nadie. No llegó a pensar en nada más, al caer rendido segundos después.

* * *

En la mañana Arthur salió rápidamente del apartamento de Francis. Como este todavía dormía, le dejó una nota disculpándose por las molestias ocasionadas y prometiéndole que lo llamaría. No se acordaba de lo que había ocurrido anoche, pero agradecía despertar vestido.

Se dirigió al trabajo a sabiendas de que llegaría tarde, una vez allí, aguantó las burlas de Alfred sobre su apariencia y lo poco digno que se veía para ser un jefe, Arthur le gruñó y siguió de largo hacia su oficina, encerrándose. Intentó ocuparse de varios asuntos, aunque la resaca lo estuviera matando. Ignoró las llamadas de Caterina, que repicaba continuamente tanto en su celular como en el teléfono inalámbrico. Cuando Kiku entró con su celular en mano y le informó que su esposa quería hablar con él, Arthur soltó una maldición en voz alta, habiendo previsto la insistencia de ella por ser atendida. Pero ¿qué querría? No, no tenía ganas de tomárselo como si fuera su problema. Al menos ahora, no.

-Dile que estoy ocupado, que llame más… no, yo la llamo.

Kiku asintió, con esa expresión hermética en la que uno no sabía si quedaba satisfecho con la respuesta. Salió de la oficina, dejándolo solo. Arthur dio un hondo suspiro, preguntándose si habría desaprovechado una oportunidad para regresar a casa; solo que no quería volver con ella, sus hijos eran un mundo aparte pero ella no. A media mañana, su celular volvió a sonar. Miró la pantalla con pesadumbre pensando que se trataría de Caterina, su sorpresa fue grande cuando identificó el número de Francis. Atendió sin pensarlo.

-¿Aló? ¿Arthur?

Le agradó escuchar esa voz terriblemente afrancesada; tenía una peculiar forma para decir su nombre. Como una rana entre delicada y amanerada. Después de aquel pensamiento, se avergonzó por la noche anterior. ¿Qué habría ocurrido? ¿Cómo se habría comportado? Seguramente le estaría llamando para demandarlo, no sería la primera vez.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás? –le respondió.

-¿Yo? Bien, pero llamo para saber de ti. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Eh, bien… ya sabes cómo es…

-Me imagino, pensaba que te quedarías. Te hubiera preparado el desayuno. ¿Pero estás mejor?

-Sí, no te preocupes, anoche… anoche estaba mal. Si hice algo indebido, lo siento mucho y te pagaré todos los daños –se adelantó. Le sorprendió oír la risa de Francis.

-No hay manera que me puedas pagar nada, _mon ami_, tampoco es que quiera. Me basta con que andes mejor. _Cher_, debo dejarte, pero otro rato hablamos, ¿sí?

Francis trancó, dejando a Arthur un poco más aliviado que antes, pero ¿a qué se refería con que no había manera de recompensarle? Pudiera ser que, por primera vez en su historia de borracheras, no hubiera hecho nada estúpido. A mediodía se le ocurrió llamar a Caterina, pese a apetecerle poco. Cuando iba a tomar el celular, este sonó otra vez, con una nueva llamada: le pareció grato reconocer el número de una vieja amistad.

-Hola, Blanche –la saludó.

-¡Arthur! –exclamó.

Blanche estaba pasando unos días por la ciudad, le preguntó si podrían quedar hoy para ir a comer. Arthur aceptó al instante, teniendo ganas de verla. Se encontraron en un restaurante de comida italiana, que a Arthur le recordaba a su infancia por la cantidad de veces que su padre recurrió a ellos en la cena. Ella ya estaba en la mesa, se levantó para recibirlo y darle un abrazo. A pesar de que Arthur no era de dar efusiones afectuosas, con Blanche daba una excepción; la mujer había sido su amiga toda su vida, incluso les ayudó a conseguir un pediatra de confianza para Peter y Ann, por no hablar de la primera vez que Arthur se quedó solo con un Peter de meses y éste acabó con una fiebre tanto alta como inexplicable, desbordando los nervios de un padre primerizo quien corrió a llamar a la única doctora que conocía y podía importunar a esas horas. Blanche le atendió y le tranquilizó por teléfono, le indicó qué hacer y, en cuanto se desocupó, fue a visitarlo para cerciorarse que el bebé estuviera bien.

Blanche, ahora, estaba haciendo un doctorado que la obligaba a estar lejos de su país natal, habiéndose trasladado a Bélgica para continuar con sus estudios. Ahora tenía unas breves vacaciones, en donde aprovechó para visitar a su familia. Venía de ver a su hermano Henry, quien había desdeñado los estudios universitarios y prefirió establecerse en la tienda de la familia, un local pequeño ubicado en pleno centro que había pertenecido a su abuelo materno, donde vendía productos hechos a mano, sobre todo para turistas. Henry se había casado pronto y con su esposa atendían la tienda, tenían un hijo, igual de mala cara que su padre. Blanche, en cambio, no se había casado todavía y parecía que, por lo pronto, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

Hablaron de todo un poco, hasta que Arthur descubrió que debía volverse al trabajo. Como no quería despedirse de Blanche, la invitó a tomarse unos tragos esa noche, junto a Gilbert y seguramente Elizabeth. Ella aceptó, con un tono que pareció prometerle muchísimo más. Esa tarde, en la oficina, lo volvió a llamar Francis.

-Hey, hola.

-Hola, me preguntaba cómo estabas. Te parecerá tonto, pero no he podido sacarte de la cabeza –le reveló, después se rió, como si fuera un chiste maravilloso-. Quiero decir, que he pensado si estabas bien. Sé que ya pregunté lo mismo esta mañana.

-Ciertamente.

-Pero me refería a… bueno, creo que merezco que hablemos sin alcohol de por medio.

-¿Me estás invitando? –preguntó Arthur, algo incrédulo.

-Sí, qué perspicaz. Te estoy invitando –asintió-, te estoy invitando a comer.

-Vamos a terminar bebiendo –observó.

-Lo más seguro, pero te pienso aprovechar todo el tiempo que tardes en enredar la lengua. ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que no entiendo a qué te refieres, o dónde exactamente quieres que enrede mi lengua –soltó Arthur, para luego darse cuenta de cómo había sonado. Antes que Francis pudiera responde a aquella estupidez, se adelantó:-¿Cuándo estás disponible?

-¿Hoy puede ser?

-Hoy no… -Pensó en que saldría con sus amigos pero ¿Francis no era parte de sus amistades? Además, ¿por qué mantenerlo apartado, aparte del peligro que representaría Elizabeth?-… No, digo, sí. Hoy sí. Pero en este caso, decido yo. Ya he quedado con unos amigos para ir a tomar, te puedes unir.

-¿Eso va a estar bien?

-¿Por qué no?

-Cierto, entonces…

-Te paso buscando –cortó Arthur-. A las ocho.

Habiéndose puesto de acuerdo, Arthur trancó y miró el reloj, contando las horas que faltaban para el encuentro.

Qué curioso, pensaría mucho después, que estuviera más impaciente por la perspectiva de volver a encontrarse con Francis, que con una mujer increíblemente hermosa como lo era Blanche.

* * *

**Notas:**

Creo que no hay mucho que decir esta vez... Solo que la próxima semana entro en parciales y por eso aprovecho para actualizar de una vez. Ah, y escribir a Arthur borracho es sumamente divertido.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Nos vemos.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Arthur fue a buscarlo puntualmente, pero al llegar, Francis no estaba esperándolo en la acera. Lo llamó y le preguntó dónde estaba, con lo que le dijo que ya iba bajando. Esperó, con los nervios creciendo a cada segundo transcurrido, echándole un vistazo al reloj. Alzó la vista para observar el edificio al frente, como si de esa manera pudiera apresurar a Francis. Cada vez que salía alguien de la entrada, inmediatamente volvía el rostro hacia ella para encontrarse con la desilusión en la apariencia de cualquier individuo menos a quien quería. Por fin, después de una eternidad de más o menos quince minutos, salió Francis con su bastón en la mano, con expresión de estar poniendo suma atención a su alrededor. Arthur se mantuvo callado, a sabiendas de que en cualquier instante podía acabar con aquel estado de deducción, pero tenía curiosidad por cómo se desempeñaba Francis bajo una situación adversa. En este caso, no pronunciaría una palabra a la espera de ver qué hacía Francis ante esto.

Después de un momento de duda, Arthur vio cómo se le fue acercando caminando a paso lento y con la cabeza erguida, atento al ruido de su entorno, hasta que se le plantó al frente sin que su expresión notara seguridad.

-¿Arthur? –probó.

-Impuntual –le apestó sin verdadero reproche-. ¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba?

-Me concentré en el sonido que me interesaba, podría reconocerte en cualquier lado. Es que, mira, cómo respiras, ¿eh, _cher_? –le dijo antes de besarle en ambas mejillas.

Arthur se sintió azorado, sin acostumbrarse al saludo francés que Francis le había pedido darle cada vez. Decidió ignorarlo lo más posible y le abrió la puerta del automóvil. Al comenzar a conducir, Francis le preguntó a qué sitio irían y Arthur le fue explicando los detalles. En la emisora se escuchaba un programa de opinión sobre las enfermedades venéreas, el conductor ahora explicaba qué hacer cuando se sospechaba que se podía tener una de ellas; Arthur pensó en entablar conversación con respecto a ese tema, pero luego se lo pensó mejor, considerando que preguntarle si había sufrido alguna vez de VPH, además de que sinceramente no era de su interés, ameritaba un nivel de confianza más alto.

Sin embargo, cuando iba a cambiar de estación, Francis decidió desconcertarlo por primera vez en la noche:

-Toris sabe disimular tan poco, ¿has notado el nerviosismo en su voz? Es como estar gritando que habla más desde la experiencia que por las opiniones de esos expertos que tiene hoy en su programa.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Al conductor?

-Sí, salí con él una vez. Estábamos los dos en Francia y vivimos un romance parisino. Todavía no sé si me sentía más enamorado de París en sí que de mi amante.

-Ya, fue una aventura.

-Más o menos sí, nada serio. Yo creo que me sentía solo y quería compartir a París con alguien, y él tenía problemas con su novio. Estaba tan necesitado, el pobre. Sobre todo en la cama.

¿Tenía que hablarle de ese tema, precisamente ahora? Arthur asintió, esperando que Francis cambiara la conversación por sí mismo, solo que aquello no ocurrió.

-Claro que luego volvió con su novio y todo estuvo bien, y menos mal, porque no creía poder aguantar un pene tan grande por demasiado tiempo.

Arthur apretó el volante, intentando concentrarse en la vía y no en la imagen mental que la explicación le había producido.

-Es que era animal, al sentirlo en mis manos tuve miedo de que esa cosa fuera a estar dentro de mí. Me afané en ser yo quien fuera el activo las primeras veces, pero luego… lo que hace la sensación de estar enamorado. –Ante el silencio de Arthur, a Francis se le ocurrió pensar:-Lo siento, ¿te estoy incomodando?

-No, para nada, si es una conversación interesante –dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Háblame más de su pene, por favor.

-¿En serio quieres oír más? Bien, no hay mucho que decir, no me gustan los penes tan grandes por lo mismo, una vez, con un francés…

-Era sarcasmo –le interrumpió Arthur.

-Ah. Ya. Ustedes los ingleses se pasan la vida hablando así, no hay quien los entienda –le señaló, como reproche-. Bueno, cambio la conversación a una más cómoda, ¿sí?

Cuando llegaron al bar, Arthur se apresuró a tomar del brazo libre a Francis y caminaron juntos desde la entrada hasta divisar a Gilbert y a Blanche en una mesa un tanto apartada del resto. Tal y como a Arthur le gustaba, que prefería huirle al bullicio. Se saludaron, se presentaron, y charlaron entre bebidas y recuerdos. Ninguno de los dos se acordaba de Francis, pero como los tres tenían el vínculo común de Arthur, la conversación comenzó a centrarse en él, a pesar de sus intentos por desviarla.

Arthur no vio otro modo de interrumpirla, que sacar a Blanche a bailar. Esta aceptó, tomándole del brazo, yéndose pronto a la pista de baile. Al instalarse, Arthur pronto se encontró dominando cada movimiento dado, como cada acción que requería la cooperación de otro. Era tan dominante que terminaba por apoderarse del mando y nunca soltarlo, aspecto que le había valido más de una discusión tanto con su esposa, como con sus hermanos y con Alfred. A pesar de que Blanche se movía realmente bien, tenía una sonrisa y escote encantadores, y un vestido que le favorecía mucho a la ya de por sí atractiva imagen, Arthur se vio buscando con la mirada a Francis, que se había quedado sentado junto a Gilbert y ahora se encontraba conversando. No bailaron más de tres pistas, antes de regresar a sus asientos. Arthur pidió una cerveza.

La conversación se reanudó, pero cuando Gilbert sacó a Blanche a bailar, Francis y Arthur se encontraron solos; Francis esbozó una sonrisa, como agradeciendo la oportunidad para intimar.

-Sin embargo, creo que la próxima vez estaríamos mejor en mi casa, ¿no te parece? Aquí hay mucho ruido.

-Si así te parece…

-Podemos invitar a tus amigos, si quieres. Me parecen encantadores. Y quiero conocer a Elizabeth. Gilbert no deja de hablar de ella. Es una envidia muy grande la que siento. Está muy enamorado.

-¿Envidia? ¿Te gusta Gilbert? Si apenas lo conoces –saltó Arthur, receloso.

-No, no, que me da envidia que posea una pasión tan grande. No sé a quién envidio más, si Gilbert quien es el que ama, o Elizabeth, quien es amada. ¿Y ella le corresponde?

-No tengo mucha idea, creo que solo son amigos –explicó, sintiéndose desorientado.

-¿Nada más? Vaya –soltó, desilusionado-. Si no se apura, pasará su tiempo. Quiero decir, el amor apasionado no es para siempre.

-Hablas como… no sé exactamente qué. Pero creo que debes dejar de tomar ya –terció Arthur.

-Pero la bebida me ayuda a pasar el tiempo. Tampoco he tomado mucho –le replicó-. Ah, pero yo lo que quiero es bailar. ¿Quieres, Arthur?

-No, realmente –masculló, sintiéndose incómodo. Bailar con un hombre enfrente de todo el mundo, ¿a quién se le ocurría? Incluso aunque este fuera discapacitado, aquello implicaba cosas que no estaba dispuesto a que se dieran a malinterpretar. Francis hizo un gesto de contrariedad, acabando por encogerse de hombros y dar otro trago a su bebida.

En la madrugada, Arthur se ofreció a llevar a Blanche pero esta lo rechazó, explicando que podía irse sola; quedaron en llamarse en el transcurso del día, la despidió con un beso en la mejilla y tomó del brazo a Francis, para dirigirse al auto que había quedado estacionado lejos. Caminaron un poco, pegándose entre sí por el frío de la noche. Fue un alivio llegar al auto y acomodarse en él, prendiendo la calefacción. Se quedaron allí unos cuantos minutos, disfrutando del calor.

Entonces, Francis cortó el silencio:

-¿Estás interesado en Blanche?

¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Arthur lo miró, sin que el rostro del otro reflejara nada que pudiera excusar aquella cuestión, a no ser que fuera simple curiosidad. ¿O habría sentido más entre ellos, del mismo modo en que había notado el amor de Gilbert por Elizabeth?

-No, realmente –dijo-, es solo una buena amiga. ¿Por?

-Ya, es que me pareció… Entonces deberías tener cuidado con ella, a lo mejor me equivoco.

-¿Pero qué pasa contigo? ¿Tienes un radar amoroso encima?

-Soy detallista con mi entorno –le explicó-. Cuando te falta un sentido como es la vista, tienes que aplicarte a los otros. La única posibilidad que tengo de comprender las emociones de los demás es a través de su modo de hablar. Por eso me empeño en oír y comprender, si no, me siento tan perdido… Bueno, siempre me sentiré un poco perdido continuamente.

-Entonces, ¿puedes saber cómo me siento con tan solo oírme?

-Más o menos –asintió.

Entonces, Francis desenfundó su guante y llevó su mano a la de Arthur, a la que también desnudó. Mientras, este se mantenía atento a la curiosa acción, viendo cómo su mano era recorrida por unos dedos largos, suaves, exploradores, hasta acabar envolviendo su mano con la suya.

-¿Sabes qué me parece? –habló-. Que no te interesa Blanche pero tampoco tu esposa. Ya pasó el amor apasionado y no has sabido cómo mantener ese amor que se crea por la cotidianidad. Tener hijos no es suficiente. Ser igual de buenos y exitosos en lo que hacen tampoco. ¿Me entiendes? Lo noto cuando me hablas. Cuando me hablas de ella, digo. Me digo "aquí no hay amor, aquí no hay nada más que un buen recuerdo y mucho rencor".

Arthur arrugó el ceño, ¿cómo podía suponer tanto con tan solo oírlo? ¿O es que cuando le llegó borracho, le habló de más, hizo cosas que dieron a pensar en una conclusión errada? Retiró su mano y arrancó el auto, sin decir palabra, sin tener el ánimo de contradecirle, entre fastidiado y ofendido.

-A lo mejor he hablado de más, lo siento –siguió Francis, volviéndose a colocar el guante.

Cualquier intento de conversación murió a las pocas frases. Cuando llegaron al edificio de Francis, este se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y Arthur se preguntó por qué sus labios se sentían tan diferentes a los de Blanche. O por qué él no se sentía el mismo al ser besado por aquel hombre, si acaso el cariño entre ambos era idéntico. Cuando Francis desapareció tras la entrada, consideró que estaba errado. De ningún modo era "idéntico", porque si le creía a Francis, Blanche se sentía atraída por él, se le notaba en la voz y, ahora se daba cuenta, en la mirada, en su modo de dirigirse hacia él, de inclinarse a decirle una confidencia o de buscar el menor contacto. Sin embargo, ¿acaso Francis no hacía lo mismo? ¿O Arthur no hacía lo mismo con él?

Cuando llegó a la habitación del hotel, se tiró a la cama buscando dormir, sin conseguirlo. Su mente le daba vueltas a los últimos acontecimientos, acabando con las palabras de Francis, sobre cómo se apaga el amor apasionado y hay que mantener la llama del amor cotidiano, de cómo dentro de su pecho no sentía arder ninguna llama parecida hacia Caterina, de cómo el sentimiento hacia su esposa había decaído tanto, que no tenía la capacidad de sentir ningún afecto más allá a lo que Francis le había revelado.

¿Era posible que todo cuanto hubiera dicho, fuera cierto?

—

_Esto ha dejado de funcionar, Arthur. _

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_Lo sabes bien, quiero el divorcio._

La conversación tuvo lugar una semana después de la última salida con sus amigos. Ya Blanche se había devuelto a Bélgica, sin establecer ninguna relación que se pudiera considerar peligrosa entre ambos, más por precaución de Arthur que por falta de interés de su amiga. Pensaba en las palabras de Francis y consideraba que no tenía motivos para lanzarse a una relación que iría a peligrar todavía más su, por lo visto, culminado matrimonio.

_Está bien, yo también lo quiero. _

Pero ¿lo quería realmente? Sí, de su pecho no salía ninguna pasión por Caterina, lo que quedaba era un asco mezclado con una vaga consideración, donde cualquier acción que le conociera la condenaba como la más vil, cuando su cuerpo ya no le despertaba el menor deseo, cuando no podía ver ese futuro que antaño se construyera en sus imaginaciones, donde envejecer junto a ella se mostraba como el regalo más beatifico de la vida. Tan solo quedaba de ese amor extinto sus hijos, el vestigio de que alguna vez pudieron funcionar.

Ocupó parte de la mañana hablando con el abogado de ambos, informándose sobre los aspectos legales a llevar a cabo para un divorcio rápido. Entonces pensaba en si acaso sería posible, teniéndose que poner de acuerdo con las propiedades compartidas, si tendría que renunciar tan fácil a su hogar para cedérselo a ella, de qué otras cosas tendría que prescindir. Se preguntó también cómo decírselo a Peter y a Ann, en cómo se lo tomarían y si no habría modo de hacérselo más fácil.

Su mente se trasladó a recuerdos de su niñez, al divorcio de sus padres, ocurrido cuando tenía menos de diez años. Había sufrido los primeros meses ante la ausencia de la madre, cuestionando la decisión de ambos de terminar lo que hasta entonces había pensado que iba tan bien; no, más bien, de lo que pensaba que nunca se iba a acabar, pues ¿acaso las familias no eran eternas? ¿Dónde se había visto de una familia separada, donde padre y madre fueran por su lado, dividiéndose los hijos? Comprendió con el tiempo que fue lo mejor.

De sus hermanos, solo los gemelos se habían divorciado de sus esposas. Uno, sin hijos, el otro, con una chiquilla de cinco años; pero sus matrimonios habían durado poco. James, en cambio, vivía un feliz matrimonio y tenía tres niños, porque a su hermano siempre le gustó las familias numerosas. Su esposa, Sophie, era quien lo había frenado y decía tener suficiente con los tres pequeños. Haydn era el único que no se había casado, tampoco tenía novia conocida; siempre expresó poco apego por las relaciones amorosas. No consideraba que fuera homosexual, porque el mismo desinterés hacia la mujer se le aplicaba al hombre.

Al culminar el día atrasó su llegada al hotel. Llamó a Gilbert, a Dylan, a Elizabeth, pero ninguno le atendió. Probó con una última persona, sin estar seguro de querer hablar del tema precisamente con él. No lo llamó, por temor de un nuevo rechazo, sino que fue al edificio y se plantó frente a la puerta, llamó y esperó.

Quien le atendió fue un hombre que parecía de su edad, un tanto más bajo pero con buena musculatura, de piel blanca y cabello rubio, bastante corto, de ojos negros que no dejaron de estudiarlo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Está Francis? Es un amigo.

-Ah, sí, claro, pasa –dijo el hombre, aunque pareció recelar en un principio.

Francis estaba sentado en el sofá; cuando Arthur entró, presenció una transformación en su expresión que le dejó perplejo por segundos.

-¡Arthur! Reconocería esos pasos donde fuera, pero ven, acércate, ¿a qué se debe tu visita? –preguntó Francis, con un tono que quería sonar natural sin conseguirlo. Arthur arqueó una ceja, preguntándose a qué se debía, terminando por acercarse y saludarle con un "hola, pasaba por aquí", que fue correspondido con un beso y un "ya veo, siéntate, ¿quieres café? Digo, té, porque prefieres el té mil veces, ¿no?".

El otro hombre carraspeó para llamar su atención. El hombre lo miraba con cierto reproche, como si fuera lo menos oportuno en aquel momento. Arthur se preguntó qué había interrumpido, por qué el otro parecía tan contrariado y Francis, en cambio, muy aliviado. Sea lo que fuera, decidió quedarse allí hasta que el hombre se despidiera. No le gustaba en lo absoluto la actitud de Francis, como si el desconocido le causara cierta angustia.

-¿Sí, Julian?

-Eh, me voy. Pero llámame. No, yo te llamo. O vengo más tarde. En fin.

Sin más, el tal Julian salió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un ruido fuerte. Francis soltó un suspiro, aliviado, levantándose. Se dirigió a la cocina, Arthur lo siguió. Quería preguntarle quién era ese hombre pero si Francis no le explicaba, no tenía por qué hacerlo o mostrarse especialmente interesado. Estaba fuera de su incumbencia. Fue a ayudarle a preparar el té, Francis le agradeció la ayuda pero insistió en que se sentara y le dejara hacer.

-Ah, y no te preocupes –le dijo, de pronto, sin venir a cuento-. Es un compañero de trabajo, hemos estado discutiendo ciertos asuntos. Nada muy impresionante.

Arthur arrugó el ceño, ¿de dónde sacaba que estaba preocupado? Si lo que menos le interesaba era volver a saber de aquel hombre. Además, ni mencionaba el aspecto que lo había inquietado en realidad: su propia actitud con respecto a él.

-Pues te veías muy mal, como si te hubiera dicho que cargabas con otro muerto –le respondió. Luego se maldijo, considerando el poco tacto de su comentario. Como Francis estaba de espaldas a él, no pudo registrar el efecto de sus palabras.

-¿Me veo mal? –preguntó, en cambio, desubicándolo.

-¿Qué?

-Que si mi apariencia se ve terrible, como has dicho.

-No me refería… digo, te ves muy bien hoy. Digo, siempre. Quiero decir -¿Qué mierda quería decir?- que eso no es lo que te discuto.

-Gracias por el cumplido.

-No lo fue –y antes de que Francis volviera a abrir la boca, se apresuró a seguir:-Me refiero a que parecías muy aliviado por mi llegada.

-No. Es que me gusta que estés conmigo, te disfruto mucho –le reveló.

¿Lo disfrutaba? ¿Qué clase de comentario era aquel? Lo estaba azorando y parecía hacerlo adrede.

-Más bien, diría que te he salvado de algo con aquel, ¿no?

-Tú de verdad quieres buscar el mediodía a las dos –le dijo-. Te juro que no hay nada espantoso detrás. Si quieres que te considere mi héroe tendrás que hacer algo mejor que aparecerte en mi casa de improviso. Julian no es un malvado ogro.

-Me puedo ir, entonces –gruñó. Le había salido un tono muy resentido.

-No quise decir eso, no te lo tomes a mal. Me parece maravilloso que seas tan atento conmigo.

-No estoy atento contigo, solo digo lo que me pareció. Tú no me importas –comenzó a negar, viéndolo como la única manera de mantener su imagen intacta.

-¡Ya! ¡No puede ser!

Arthur observó cómo buscaba las bolsitas para el té, en vano. Las buscó por todo el mueble sin conseguirlas, hasta concluir que se le habían acabado.

-Déjalo así. No importa. Me basta con un vaso de agua.

Efectivamente, acabaron tomando agua, sentados en la mesa, juntos, en silencio, tal vez resintiendo las palabras anteriores. Hasta que Francis le tomó de la mano y le preguntó si había, en realidad, una justificación para su visita. Arthur decidió que ya era tiempo para sincerarse con su viejo amigo.

Al principio fueron muchos más los rodeos que los hechos concretos, pero acabó relatándole sobre la conversación entre su esposa y él donde ella le había pedido el divorcio. Él había aceptado creyendo que era lo mejor; no, más bien, convencido de ello, pero le inquietaba cómo se tomarían Peter y Ann la noticia y, además, qué sería de su vida de ahora en adelante. Tenía que pensar en los acuerdos jurídicos, en la división de sus pertenencias, en que no podía seguir por un tiempo indefinido en aquel hotel. Sobre sentimientos íntimos, no dijo nada más que "tenías razón", y dejó que Francis fuera quien expresara todo el dolor que debería sentir pero que, al contrario, no sentía.

Le dio la impresión de que Francis entendía más de lo que se le decía. Sabía cómo expresarse en los momentos adecuados. Al finalizar, tras un silencio corto, Francis le dio un abrazo sorpresivo, tal vez en un intento inútil por brindarle apoyo. Se ahorró decirle que aquello era ridículo, en su lugar le devolvió el abrazo sintiéndose verdaderamente tonto. En vez de arrebatarse por un sentimiento de tristeza, se concentraba en estrechar aquel cuerpo que se estremecía como si acaso el divorcio fuera con él, pasando sus manos por su espalda, tal vez acariciando más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Cuando se separaron, le sorprendió encontrarse con los ojos de Francis húmedos. Se asustó.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, es que soy muy emotivo y toda tu historia me parece terrible. Lo siento, me vas a considerar un payaso.

-Sería una consideración muy acertada –asintió. Le quitó las manos de encima y se sintió desorientado sin saber qué hacer a continuación-. Pero en vez de echarme a morir, debo pensar en qué hacer. Es lo que me agobia, todo lo que sería muy recomendable realizar o no.

Francis llevó las manos a su rostro, con cuidado le tocó las pestañas, ante la protesta de Arthur que no se había esperado esa reacción.

-Lo siento, pero es que me has sonado tan frío. ¿No hay ninguna lágrima, acaso?

-No lloro. Francis, en serio, esto no es una tragedia. Al menos no del modo que andas pintando todo. Solo… necesito despejar mi mente y organizarme y llamar al abogado hoy en la noche.

Francis le retiró las manos de la cara y se quedó pensativo.

-No tienes por qué seguir quedándote en el hotel –le dijo-. Tengo una habitación disponible y me viene bien la compañía. ¿Quieres?

-No puedo instalarme en tu casa así como así.

-Te lo estoy ofreciendo, es una oferta excelente. Te cobro un monto pequeño –insistió-. Te digo que me viene bien vivir con alguien más. Es un tanto difícil vivir aquí siendo como soy, con todo y que la casa está organizada en función de mi discapacidad. ¡Vamos!

Le tomó de la mano, apretándosela con cariño. A Arthur le parecía repentina aquella disposición de Francis. ¿En serio lo quería allí? ¿Y él podía aceptar? ¿Qué pensarían los demás? ¿Y a él qué le importaba? Retirando su mano, tomó la palabra:

-Bien, acepto. Me quedo. ¿Y dónde voy a dormir?

Francis se levantó e insistió en ir sujeto en su brazo hacia la nueva habitación.

* * *

Toda la parte de Toris fue una alusión al fic de Fresita con nata, Vida y milagros de un acomplejado, un LietPol hetero bastante gracioso. En sí, esta mujer es la reina del LietPol en español, así que se las recomiendo.

"-Tú de verdad quieres buscar el mediodía a las dos" = Chercher midi à quatorze heures. Nuestro equivalente en español es buscarle las cinco piernas al gato.

Perdonen por el retraso, he estado ocupada con la universidad y demás. Pronto actualizaré mis otras historias, se los prometo. ¡Nos vemos!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Arthur se mudó con su equipaje al día siguiente de haberlo acordado con Francis. Entre los dos prepararon la habitación y Arthur le ayudó a redactar unas normas de convivencia. Entre ellas, estaba la típica de colaborar con la limpieza de la casa, compartir los gatos de los servicios básicos y el condominio, pero añadió otras como avisarle cada mañana qué tal era su aspecto para el día. Francis le explicó que, como por razones obvias estaba fuera de su capacidad autoevaluarse, agradecía cuando alguien más se encargaba de aceptar o rechazar tanto su vestimenta como su cabello. Ya en el pasado tuvo desagradables experiencias con una camisa mal combinada o una prenda mal puesta, razón por la cual su mayor miedo del día era que los demás lo vieran ridículo. Ni siquiera Monique, quien era la que lo acompañaba a comprar la ropa usualmente, podía evitar esos incidentes por más que se esforzara en comprar ropa que no distanciara mucho entre sí.

Arthur aceptó aquella norma diciéndole a su vez que él de ropa y combinaciones no sabía nada. Otra norma era la de no preguntar cada vez que Francis trajera a alguien al apartamento; desde amantes nuevos o habituales, Arthur no podía quejarse en lo más mínimo, ni preguntarse de dónde provenían. Tampoco puso objeciones, considerando que no debía importarle la vida íntima de su anfitrión y que de por sí no pensaba traer a Peter y a Ann al apartamento. Además, ¿cuántos amantes podía traer Francis al mes?

La respuesta la tuvo pronto: la media semanal oscilaba entre los tres y los cuatro. Eran más los rostros nuevos que los habituales, pero Arthur se topó varias veces con un tal Luciano y, además, el hombre de cabello rubio y ojos negros de la vez anterior, quien se apellidaba Homais y era terriblemente asiduo. A Arthur no le agradaba, por su manera tan pomposa de hablar con respecto a cualquier tema, del que se reclamaba erudito al instante. Lo peor era que Francis estaba enloquecido por ese hombre; o lo que fuera que le hiciera en la intimidad de su habitación. ¿Y cómo quejarse, si en sí él no tenía ni voz ni voto?

Monique casi no llamaba a su hermano. La única conversación que les sorprendió tener, duró dos minutos como máximo. Francis no le comentó nada al respecto después.

Otro hombre que se aparecía constantemente en el apartamento era Antonio. Pero, por lo que Arthur podía apreciar, eran solo amigos.

Ahora, cada vez que hablaba con Caterina terminaban discutiendo. Por ello se limitaba a hablarle lo justo y necesario; aprovechaba para visitar a sus hijos los fines de semana, en especial los sábados, donde los sacaba a pasear e intentaba aparentar que aquello era perfectamente normal. Tanto Peter como Ann le llenaron de preguntas, que Arthur intentó responder lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Y ahora dónde vives, papi? –preguntó Ann, saboreando un helado de chocolate.

-Con un amigo, me ha dejado una habitación bastante cómoda.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Peter.

-¿Es más bonita que nuestra casa? –preguntó Ann.

-No, no es más bonita –dijo Arthur.

-¿Entonces por qué te quedas en su casa? ¡Vente con nosotros! ¡Yo te doy mi cama! –insistió Ann.

-¿Prefieres quedarte con ese amigo que con mamá? –preguntó esta vez Peter.

Arthur no sabía qué decir, ¿cómo responderles? Ahora mismo prefería a Francis mil veces, pero en realidad prefería cualquier persona antes que a ella, pero el punto en cuestión estaba en cómo desviar la conversación a una donde se sintiera menos incómodo. Recordó que, hace mucho tiempo, él había sido ese niño ansioso de respuestas ante la separación de sus padres.

-Ahora mismo mamá y yo no podemos estar juntos, pero aquí, lo importante, es que los quiero muchísimo.

-¡Yo también te quiero, papi! –exclamó Ann. Peter hizo un gesto contrariado, aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-Quiero más helado –pidió Peter-, con chispitas de colores.

En circunstancias normales Arthur se hubiera negado a darle otro, pero aquello le servía para desviar la conversación y lo aprovechó.

* * *

Arthur llegó un lunes, a las siete de la tarde, al apartamento de Francis. Se extrañó no encontrarlo allí, recorrió las habitaciones en su busca hasta percatarse de una pequeña nota dejada junto al teléfono inalámbrico. La tomó y la leyó, con palabras entrecortadas decía que esa noche llegaría tarde porque tenía reunión de trabajo. ¿Una reunión nocturna? Pensó en las excusas de Caterina. Se preguntó si su amigo estaría saliendo con alguien en este momento; en todo caso, ¿para qué ocultárselo? A él no le debía explicaciones.

La nota expedía un ligero olor a perfume frutal; hasta en eso el hombre resultaba ser sumamente detallista, o, en su opinión, derrochador. Su primera conclusión fue que Francis gastaba en tonterías, la segunda, que tal vez fuera útil unas notas aromáticas para alguien que no podía ver. Arrugó la nota y la botó en la papelera. Entonces, tenía el apartamento para él solo.

Primero llamó a sus hijos; Peter le comentó que se había ganado una estrella en su clase de francés, que estaba a punto de ser seleccionado para representar a su grado en las olimpiadas de francés que se efectuaban entre los colegios de la zona. Arthur le instó a que lo tuviera muy pendiente de todo cuanto aconteciera.

Finalizada la llamada, se sentó en el sofá y prendió el televisor. Se entretuvo con el canal de información, luego se la pasó cambiando de canal en canal sin encontrar nada que le llamara la atención, hasta decidir que la programación era una porquería. Entonces se fijó en las películas que el dueño de la casa mantenía apiladas; era una buena cantidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca les había echado un vistazo. Se acercó hacia ellas y tomó entre sus manos una amplia selección, volviéndose hacia el sofá para ver las caratulas.

Lo que no le extrañó fue la amplia variedad de películas románticas, Francis se veía del tipo romanticón y extremadamente cursi. Por lo demás, le extrañaba que un invidente pudiera disfrutar de ellas sin el atractivo de la imagen, pero supuso que se habría adaptado a apreciarlas a su manera. Lo mismo se aplicaba con el segundo tipo de películas que se consiguió: eran de esas porno que veías cuando no tenías nada mejor con que suplir la necesidad de fantasía; lo interesante allí era que no aparecía ni una mujer en el repertorio.

Se preguntó qué tan diferentes serían del porno heterosexual. Con aquel estaba más que familiarizado, desde que Gilbert se hizo su amigo y le llevó a ver películas pornográficas de baja calidad, pero que lograban despertar en él deseos hasta entonces dormidos.

Decidió que probar con una cinta gay no tenía nada de malo, ya no era un chiquillo que podía dejarse influenciar por apetencias elementales. Él se había pasado demasiado tiempo sin tirar con alguien, masturbándose en el baño sin que ningún orgasmo se sintiera glorioso; era casi como una mecánica, dolorosa y escasamente placentera.

La película resultó ser de mala calidad, ni siquiera los actores eran especialmente atractivos, a cada rato enfocaban la polla enorme de quien parecía llevar el mando, un hombretón mayor y musculoso, sin ningún vello corporal en el cuerpo, que agarraba la cabeza del menor, al más flaco e igual de lampiño, y se la acercaba hacia la enorme polla erecta, cuya boca ajena no podía abarcar en su totalidad. ¿Cómo mierda se iba a meter ese monstruo en la cavidad que interesaba? Y por dios, gemían como perras. Los vecinos ya debían estar enterados de qué estaba viendo en el televisor.

Ante su sorpresa, el menor sí consiguió meterse la polla enorme contra todo pronóstico. Tampoco parecía dolerle demasiado, por lo que concluyó que se trataba de un masoquista. Todo parecía igual de irreal que las porno heterosexuales, solo que esta vez, pese a todos los defectos que le consiguió y lo mucho que la subestimó, acabó con una erección, gracias a la pantalla y a sus propias manos.

Esa noche Arthur probó que las cintas pornográficas de su anfitrión le servían para aplacar su frustración sexual. Sus instintos poco notaban que el disparo de su deseo la causaban hombres, cuerpos musculosos, sin curvas ni rastro de la delicadeza femenina permanente en cada mujer, sin importar su estado físico. Su cerebro, en cambio, le repetía con constancia aquella irregularidad, de la que debería ponerse alerta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Era una señal de alarma, excitarse como lo hizo esa noche por algo de lo que él estaba completamente alejado?

A la mañana siguiente la idea no se le fue de la mente, apenas se despertó el pensamiento se había fijado como chicle en el cabello. Como de esas dudas existenciales que te carcomían la mente si acaso no las resolvías pronto. Y esta ¿cómo esclarecerla? ¿Probando acostarse con un hombre? ¿Qué clase de hombre estaría dispuesto a meterse en su cama y dejarlo experimentar?

Francis entró al cuarto de baño de visitas, que había quedado para uso de Arthur, justo cuando este terminaba de quitarse el bóxer, acompañado con el sonido del agua de la ducha al caer al suelo. La reacción natural fue taparse, aunque el hombre _ciego_ no pudiera darse cuenta de nada.

-¿Por qué no tocas antes? –soltó de mal humor.

-Lo siento, pensé que ya te habías metido. ¿Interrumpo? No pareces estar usando el inodoro –dijo Francis, mientras se acercaba a la estantería y abría uno de los compartimientos-. Oh, dios, ¿te ibas a masturbar? Si ese es el caso no te cortes, yo ya salgo.

-¿Cómo me pides que haga eso contigo en el baño? ¿Estás enfermo? –La mañana era quizás el lapso del día en que el humor de Arthur más se ponía a prueba.

-Bien, no lo hagas, no me meto contigo en esas cosas, pero me estás gastando el agua–observó, mientras él tomaba una crema del montón de artículos que Arthur no se había tomado la tarea de revisar.

Arthur se metió a la ducha, Francis estuvo un tiempo más merodeando en el baño antes de salir.

En su estadía en la casa se había dado cuenta que aquel hombre se tomaba su tiempo para todo, con lo acababa siendo una persona lenta, no solo sus pasos lo eran, sino toda su manera de manejarse él y la casa. Le había parecido natural en un principio, en especial teniendo en cuenta su limitación visual, pero ahora le parecía que aquello iba más con la esencia de su personalidad. En todo caso, bufó, preguntándose qué habría pasado si acaso Francis pudiera ver. ¿Se habría avergonzado él también al encontrárselo desnudo? ¿Habría aprovechado para echarle una buena mirada o acaso lo habría ignorado, acostumbrado a tener en esa cama a todo hombre que se le apareciera por el camino? A lo mejor estaba siendo injusto con él. Todavía no tenía motivos para pensar que la selección de amantes de Francis era tanto superficial como constante, uno tras otro, sin criterio de selección. Lo que sí le parecía ahora era que ninguno estaba destinado a ir más allá de una sola noche.

Ya, ya, ya, ¡ya deja de pensar en Francis! Menos cuando lo que quería era despejar su mente. El agua caía, tibia, por su cuerpo, y al compás del agua se iban entremezclando sus recuerdos de la convivencia con Francis con las cintas que había visto anoche, acabando por hacer justo lo que no tenía planeado. Al terminar, se dijo que en ningún momento había usado a Francis como integrante de sus fantasías; había separado la realidad y la ficción.

Cuando se vistió y por fin salió a la sala, ya Francis le tenía preparado el desayuno. Él todavía usaba una bata de la que sospechaba no ocultaba ni pijama ni ropa interior, que vestía en la mañana mientras iba por toda la casa muy a sus anchas, preparaba el desayuno y entraba al baño de su invitado sin consideración alguna.

Comió el desayuno en silencio, mientras Francis iniciaba un parloteo del que al principio no le prestó atención, luego optó por hacerlo ya que hubo espacios de silencio en los que se le ocurrió que Francis podría estar esperando una respuesta. Le costó situarse por la aparición de armaduras pesadas, de plata, porque su primera asociación fueron Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, luego le pareció que en la serie nunca hubo un escudero. O sí, pero no lo recordaba.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –soltó, finalmente.

-De la exposición medieval que se está realizando en una galería de arte, cerca de mi trabajo. Te dije si querías ir pero no respondiste y supuse que todavía no me prestabas atención, por lo que seguí hablando –le respondió.

-¿Sabes que tardo en echarte cuenta?

-Me percaté la primera vez, me dije "así que le cuesta prestar atención por la mañana", pero no me lo tomo a mal.

-No lo hago apropósito –mintió.

-Me gusta pensar eso también. Y me gusta hablar, así nadie me oiga. Si tú no estuvieras aquí, se lo estaría contando a las paredes. No es que ahora seas muy diferente a ellas.

-Eso no es cierto, yo soy más considerado y digo que bueno, me lo voy a pensar. ¿Qué día propones?

-¿Este viernes? A las cuatro de la tarde. Puedo yo y…

-Y yo también –interrumpió Arthur. Acabó su plato, se levantó y tomó también el plato vacío de Francis, llevándolos al fregadero y comenzando a lavarlos-. Anoche no te sentí llegar.

-Estabas rendido, es normal.

-¿Entraste a mi habitación?

-No. Tu respiración se oye por el pasillo.

-Mi respiración no es tan pesada. Y no ronco.

-No es pesada para alguien como tú, pero para mí sí.

-¿Hoy qué harás? –preguntó, cambiando el tema. Ya se había acostumbrado a aquellas salidas de Francis.

-Darme un baño largo. Luego me quedaré trabajando. Hoy viene una doméstica, así que me conviene quedarme en casa y vigilarla, no vaya a desordenar demasiado. La última vez que pasó esto me fue muy mal: como no sabía dónde había colocado las cosas, acabé tropezándome por sitios donde normalmente caminaría sin obstáculos.

-Por eso eres tan ordenado.

-No solo es por eso, también me gusta el orden. Monique es igual a mí en ese aspecto, cuando viene a visitarme aprovechamos para limpiar juntos. Ella sabe cómo me gustan las cosas.

-¿Cuándo viene?

-No lo sé, tal vez en navidad.

Francis se levantó y se le acercó. Arthur miró lo que la abertura de la bata dejaba mostrar de sus piernas, antes de subirla en un repaso rápido hacia el pecho, que gracias a la manera descuidaba y poco firme con que se había atado el nudo en la cintura se dejaba exhibir también, tan solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para esa inspección casi inconsciente. Se le ocurrió lo fácil que sería desarmar aquel nudo tan flojo, luego alejó el pensamiento como si fuera una plaga. Ya a su lado, Francis le sonrió y le besó en la mejilla, colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Hoy no tengo nada que hacer esta noche, podemos cenar juntos. Yo me encargo de la cena, ¿bien?

-Bien, eso me ahorra la molestia de comprar algo –le dijo, con una sequedad calculada, para luego alejarse e irse a tomar su maletín.

* * *

El jueves por la noche quedó con Gilbert y Elizabeth. Para variar, iría al apartamento de Gilbert, que quedaba relativamente cerca del de Francis.

Llegó temprano. Quien lo recibió no fue su amigo, sino al hermano de este, un hombretón de veintinueve años recién llegado de Alemania, al que Arthur nunca había hablado más que con frases cortas. Sentía que el que tuvieran pocas cosas en común era el menor de sus problemas de compatibilidad, el principal radicaba en la barrera infranqueable que el silencio de ambos formaba, sin que ninguno diera su brazo a torcer para remediarlo. Ludwig se había graduado como ingeniero de sonido en Alemania y ahora regresaba a su país natal para ejercer su profesión en el sitio que consideraba su hogar. Por ahora se hospedaba con su hermano, mientras conseguía un empleo y encontraba un piso que cumpliera con sus necesidades. Todo aquello lo sabía por boca de Gilbert, le pareció inútil preguntarle algo tan directo para oír la historia de primera mano.

Se sentó en la sala y Ludwig se excusó con estar ocupado en la computadora, pero que si quería, podía servirse un trago. Las cervezas estaban en el refrigerador, en el sitio de siempre, y había refrigerios por si le apetecía picar.

-Gilbert ya debe estar por venir –le aseguró.

-Bien, vale, gracias –dijo, yendo por la bebida.

Al regresar a la sala ya Ludwig se había ido. Gilbert llegó una hora después, junto a Elizabeth. Esta saltó a sus brazos, mientras que Gilbert pasaba del saludo para ir a buscarse una lata de cerveza, acabando por traer dos. Elizabeth tomó la suya y, rápidamente, asumió el rol de la conversación.

Del trabajo de Elizabeth no había grandes novedades, pero de su caso especial sí.

-En definitiva Roderich no va a presentar cargos –dijo-. También inició terapias de rehabilitación, con lo cual es seguro que va a volver a caminar. Es cuestión de meses, el tratamiento es largo y necesita toda la paciencia del mundo, pero da esperanzas saber de antemano que la espera es para algo. ¡Pero aquello no es todo!

Gilbert se mantuvo como distante, de vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada irritada antes de echar un trago largo a su bebida. Arthur se percató de aquello, pero evitó interrumpir a su amiga para comentar esa reacción.

-Resulta que Roderich es un pianista bastante nuevo, pero talentoso y prometedor, según la crítica. Yo no sé si estar de acuerdo, porque de estas cosas no sé nada, pero las veces que lo he oído… es inexplicable. Sabe cómo llegar directamente hasta tu corazón, ¿entiendes, Arthur? Gilbert también lo ha oído, por antiguos eventos que ha cubierto donde él ha participado, y me da la razón, ¿cierto, Gil? Como mi cargo ha sido tan rebajado últimamente… en fin, que siempre hay algo bueno detrás de todo.

Elizabeth siguió hablando y, pronto, Arthur pudo integrarse a la conversación cuando esta desembocó en un tema más abierto, como lo eran las piezas que el mencionado pianista estaba preparando desde entonces. Por supuesto, la conversación acabó por desvanecer su profundidad a medida de que el consumo de alcohol aumentó de intensidad. Esta vez le tocaba a Arthur informar de sus noticias.

Él había creído que no tenía nada que informar, hasta que Elizabeth convirtió la sala del apartamento en un interrogatorio.

-¿Cómo que nada? ¿Y Caterina? ¿Del divorcio no nos dices nada?

-Ya lo sabes todo, el asunto está decidido… No vas a sacar nada más de mí, porque no lo hay. Pero puedes llamarla a ella a ver qué te dice.

-Nunca nos llevamos realmente bien, sería maleducado de mi parte.

-Pero no lo es conmigo.

-Por supuesto que no, cariño. Pero si dices que no hay nada, te tendré que creer y dejar el tema hasta allí. De todas formas mi interés por ti es otra. Me dijeron que había rollo entre Blanche y tú la última vez que ella estuvo en la ciudad, pero que no ocurrió nada.

-Te contaron bien, allí tampoco hay una historia de tu interés.

-Si vieras que no. Me intriga saber qué te pasa, Arthur. El anterior no había escatimado en acostarse con ella, así sea como asunto de una noche. No, no me veas con esa cara de perro ofendido, sabes que es cierto. Ni matrimonio ni una mierda, te conozco lo suficiente para aceptar que realmente no le eres fiel a ninguna mujer, y esto incluye a Caterina.

-No tuve interés, ¿contenta? Blanche no me interesa. No, más bien, en general…, estoy con pocas ganas de acostarme con alguien, te lo he contado. Prefiero pasar del tema –terminó aceptando, sin contar en lo absoluto qué métodos usaba para despertar cierto deseo en él, la confesión le habría costado un peor asedio por parte de su amiga-. Ahora me voy a concentrar en mi trabajo y en mis hijos. En nada más.

Elizabeth le dirigió una mirada de suspicacia, sin acabarle de creer. Arthur conocía la naturaleza de la duda descarada de sus ojos, como si estuviera analizándole de una forma inimaginable para sus sentidos. Tal vez se tratara de intuición femenina, porque con excepción de pocos, nunca fallaba.

-Me estás ocultando algo –sentenció- pero paso de sacártelo a martillazos. Supongo que cuando quieras, yo seré la primera en enterarme.

-¿Qué pasa si no? –la provocó, implícitamente aceptando su suposición.

-Me verás muy enfadada –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Dio la impresión de querer seguir con el tema, solo que Arthur aprovechó para desviarlo en cuanto se le presentó oportunidad.

Tras algunas copas después, cuando creía que el interrogatorio había quedado sepultado, Elizabeth volvió a la carga, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur, en una peculiar manera de atar a su presa.

-Entiendo que estés decepcionado de las mujeres en general, amigo, pero no te aconsejo desistir tan pronto con el amor. Mira, yo que tú, ya estaría experimentando, buscando cómo adaptar el amor a mí…

-¿Vas a seguir? –Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, sin apartarla. Le acarició la cabeza cediendo a un mero impulso-. Anda, calla, que no sigo consejos de gente ebria.

No pasaban de la medianoche cuando por fin Arthur se despidió de sus dos amigos. Tomó su abrigo y su bufanda, colocándoselos con torpeza. La bebida no le había sentado bien. Gilbert tuvo que llamar a su hermano menor y pedirle que llevara a Arthur a su casa, admitiendo en voz alta que desconfiaba de sus habilidades de conducción actuales. Ludwig aceptó sin ánimos.

Ludwig manejó el coche de Arthur, mientras este iba soltando improperios en el asiento del copiloto, a la vez que le insultaba a él por creerse mejor conductor que él. Además, tampoco perdía oportunidad de explicarle a Ludwig cómo manejar por las calles londinenses, revelándole trucos que de todas formas Ludwig no pensaba usar porque estaban fuera de toda ley.

Al llegar a su destino, Ludwig aparcó, abrió la puerta del copiloto y sacó a Arthur de allí. Este intentó liberarse de sus brazos, pero el otro fue más fuerte y le obligó a dirigirse sin vacilaciones hacia el apartamento en el que se hospedaba. Una vez en el piso de Arthur, Ludwig tocó el timbre y esperó a que le abrieran, sin entender por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias por un hombre que le significaba una total indiferencia. Luego de menos de cinco minutos, un hombre más bajo que él le abrió la puerta.

Era, sin duda, atractivo.

-Arthur, apestas, ¡dios mío! –exclamó el hombre, con un marcado acento francés.

-Tú también apestas, rana asquerosa, no creas que no te he olido –Arthur consiguió soltarse de Ludwig, para darle a Francis un abrazo tosco, hecho más para olerle el cuello con expresión de asco-. Sí, ese perfume asqueroso me da nauseas.

-Ni te atrevas a vomitarme encima o aquí se acaba toda amistad –le advirtió, sin separarlo. Ludwig tenía ganas de hacerlo por él-. ¿Y quién te ha traído? ¿Quién eres? –El hombre se lo preguntaba sin mirarlo directamente a él, pero atento a la respuesta.

-Me llamo Ludwig, soy el hermano de un amigo de Arthur. Me ha pedido que lo traiga dado su estado –se presentó.

-¿Qué edad tienes? Te oyes bastante mayor. Tu inglés también es extraño, ¿estuviste por un periodo fuera?

-Estuve un tiempo estudiando en Alemania –le explicó, sorprendido ante la perspicacia del desconocido.

-¡Sí, alemán! A eso me sonaba, a inglés alemán.

-¿Eso a quién le importa? Déjalo ya –le instó Arthur, acabando con el abrazo solo para tomarle del brazo y tirar de él-. Es bastante poca cosa. Yo, en cambio…

-Tú estás hecho un desastre. Bueno, Ludwig, muchas gracias por traerlo. Te agradecería con un bocadillo, pero es tarde y seguro también estás cansado, al menos que a ti no te importe. ¿Pasas?

-Regalado de mierda –gruñó Arthur.

Ludwig no supo por qué se encontró aceptando, tal vez solo fuera para llevarle la contraria a aquel hombre borracho o porque, en realidad, no se fiaba de él. Ya le costaba fiarse de Arthur estando sobrio, conociendo la clase de persona que era. Entró al apartamento y se quedó en la sala, mientras Francis iba a acostar a Arthur en su habitación. Al volver con él, se estaba abrochando la camisa.

-Me disculparás, pero Arthur se pone pesado, ya ves –le dijo-. ¿Qué te apetece? Tengo dulces, pero si quieres algo más pesado lo puedo preparar.

-¿No es mucha molestia? Lo que tenga está bien. No tengo tanta hambre.

-Pero has aceptado mi invitación. Debes tener algo de hambre. Dime que sí o pensaré que es una excusa para ligar conmigo. –Ludwig se encontró enrojeciendo, incómodo-. Ah, lo siento, no te ha sentado bien. Suelo soltar este tipo de comentarios todo el tiempo. No te culpo si prefieres irte ahora y rechazarme.

Francis sacó un bocadillo de la nevera, era un pedazo de marquesa de chocolate blanco. Se lo llevó a Ludwig, sentándose a su lado.

-Ten, pero debes decirme si te ha gustado o no, Ludwig.

-Bien –dijo, parco de palabras, sin intentar ostentar de la misma naturalidad con la que se expresaba el otro.

-Pareces alguien serio o muy tímido. O ambos, no sé, pero me gusta tu voz. Es muy potente, supongo que serás muy dominante –siguió-. Quiero decir, dominante de personalidad, no me refiero a… -Ludwig volvió a sonrojarse, apenado-. No hacía falta la aclaración, me supongo. Lo siento, lo estoy volviendo a hacer. Soy un caso terrible, ¿pero al menos el dulce está rico? Podría compensar todo este rato que te hago pasar.

-Está bien –dijo, dándose cuenta de que el hombre solo quería ser alabado una y otra vez-. No se preocupe, no es un mal rato.

-Me alegra oír eso. ¡Ah, cierto! Soy Francis Bonnefoy, soy francés de nacimiento y ahora mismo estoy soltero.

-Bien, mucho gusto –soltó Ludwig, preguntándose qué tenía que ver el último dato.

Se acabó la marquesa y llevó él mismo el plato al fregadero por consideración al hombre ciego, aunque antes no hubiera demostrado el menor signo de necesitar ayuda en aquellas pequeñas cosas. Sin embargo, Francis le agradeció su atención. Se despidió, teniendo ganas de asegurarse que Arthur no pudiera obrar sus salvajadas ebrias, menos en aquel hombre parlanchín e invidente. Acabó por considerar sus temores ridículos, pensando que por más mala persona que fuera Arthur, nunca sería realmente cruel y violento con quienes no estaban a su nivel. En el camino se encontró pensando en ese hombre, en Francis, queriendo haberle preguntado más que el nombre.

Francis, en cambio, una vez se despidió de Ludwig se encaminó a la habitación de Arthur. Entró y se acercó a la cama, escuchando la respiración ya tranquila de su huésped. Se había dormido, era seguro. Alargó una de sus manos y le acarició el cabello. De verdad Arthur tendría que darse un buen baño apenas se despertara, por la mañana. Entonces recordó cómo ebrio había intentado quitarle la camisa y recostarlo en la cama, dándole besos torpes y llenos, muy llenos de saliva. La última vez también había ocurrido igual, ¿es que acaso era su actitud habitual cuando tenía algunas copas de más o ese comportamiento iba dirigido únicamente a él? Si tan solo pudiera estar seguro que de ese modo exhibía sus verdaderos deseos pero ¿acaso no estaba pidiendo una realidad apegada con lo que él mismo quería?

No, se dijo, obligándose a separar su mano de él. No podía hacerse ilusiones. A Arthur no le interesaban los hombres, aunque antes hubiera sospechado que ese era el caso, pero ¿qué hombre casado y con hijos pudiera vivir tanto en negación? Aquello no hubiera sido sano. El primer amor de su vida estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Ya era hora de olvidarlo de una buena vez. Fue a su habitación, pensando en lo fácil que hubiera sido de haberse enamorado de Matthew de la misma forma en que Arthur, aquel niño brusco, caló en su corazón. Justo cuando pensaba que podría olvidarlo, había aparecido en Nueva York como recordándole que su existencia no era una mera fantasía. Y luego ahora, cuando se había establecido en Londres, ya no solo su recuerdo le perseguía, ahora era él, tan cerca de su vida y a la vez lejos, mandando al vacío cada posibilidad que Francis pudiera formarse con respecto a él. Cuando menos lo esperara, Arthur podría reconciliarse con su esposa o, en todo caso, de encontrarse a una amante que pudiera gustarle de verdad.

Se acostó en la cama e intentó dormir.

* * *

¡Hola! Creo que ya me he disculpado en otra historia, pero aquí lo repito: lo siento por el retraso, he estado ocupada con la universidad y eso me ha impedido continuar la historia. Intentaré que no pase, nuevamente, tanto tiempo entre actualización.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, ¡nos vemos! :)


End file.
